Tears That Smolder
by Amanda Queen
Summary: Dean is captured by demons and tortured for close to a year now. Sam is desperately searching for his brother getting nowhere. Will Sam Winchester be able to find his older sibling in time, and if he does how much of Dean will be left...(I don't own Supernatural or any of their characters )(Set where Sam just starts to get his powers earlier in the seasons, Dean-Blind, Muted)
1. Chapter 1

(Okay first fanfic on here!, please be nice, this is like my first time, so uhhh, I love Supernatural like crazy, sooo I would make like little stories about them on random pieces of paper, and so I just wanted to give this a try...I'm fifteen-just turned fifteen actually . So basically I like stories where Sam is more of the protective one, but I mean you know Dean always is going to try and protect Sam...but you know what just read, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW if you like this, and I will update...I have like three more chapters done already so even if I get one good review I'll update for ya okay :)

"-"-talking,_ Italics_-thinking. All grammar and whatever else is my fault okay.

* * *

><p>He could hear footsteps on the creaky boards of the stairs. His body curled into a ball unconsciously, thin arms hugged his knees closer to his chest. The bones of his spine pushed back against the cold cement wall behind him. The clap of heels made him snap his neck in the direction he thought it might be coming from, which was slowly moving directly ahead of him. Sightless pale green eyes blinked frantically, as if it would help. Finally it stopped a few feet away from him, only the sound of a steady drip from a leaky pipe somewhere in the room existed. <em>What do you want!? <em>He desperately wanted to scream...it was silence again for about three minutes_...drip...drip...drip...drip_.

" ...**What do I want?**" He flinched when she spoke, the voice was so loud...he almost thought he had imagined her ever coming down the stairs.

"**...I was bored, so I thought I would pay you a visit**." Before he could brace himself, invisible hands clenched around his throat, lifting him in the air. His bare feet barely touched the concrete floor. His fingers scratched at his neck, his mouth opened and closed silently gasping for the stale air. His ears started to ring, only his thundering heartbeat was what he could hear. He began to feel his body slowly becoming numb, _...shit!_. He tried to kick whoever was gradually strangling him to death...only meeting air..._demon_. _What is this?_...something warm was coating his fingers, _...blood?_ Multiple cuts were carved along his neck with what nails he had, the lacerations oozed a crimson red liquid sluggishly making a trail down to his jutting collarbone.

A low sigh left the long-haired brunette. Her ebony black eyes watched as he thrashed around, trying somehow to obtain the cold air into his burning lungs. Bit by bit his movements became languid, she had enough of this little game. She let her arm fall to her side and loosened her fist next to her. He fell to the ground, instinctively he quickly protected his head before hitting the hard cement floor. The air he could not even believe he had was violently forced out of his chest on impact.  
>His whole body constricted...painful ragged coughs left out of his unused throat. Naturally his lungs seemed to have a mind of its own and tried hastily to swallow the rancid air. His eyes scrunched up in a wince from the ache that spread across his chest. Almost instantly his mind screamed at him to move...do something, his dull green orbs shot open like a deer caught in headlights.<p>

He tried to crawl back to the wall but his brain was disoriented and dizzy...he stopped his movements...he did not know if he was facing the wall or not. He just stayed still...listened...the slap of heels started again, his breathing accelerated when the sound got louder the closer she came.  
>She smirked and took a fist full of his blood encrusted hair from previous <em>visits<em>. She dragged him to the center of the basement with little trouble, and the amount of weight he's lost it was like pulling a small child, his struggling had little strength behind it,...even though it most likely would not have helped anyway.

She pulled him up into a kneeling position, he was clawing at her wrist trying to make her let go of his hair, it felt like she was ripping the roots from his scalp; Her smirk left because of this.  
>She did let go but before he could retreat away from her, she punched the left side of his face with an <em>un-natural<em> strength that almost broke his neck when his head turned to the right, she did this for _five_ minutes straight, punching, slapping and then kicking his sides when he collapsed to the dirty floor. Now that seems short, but by the the time she was supposedly _finished_, he had blood-splatters all across his body, and was covered in even more bruises than before-if that's possible.

The women-well..._monster, _ tightened her hand into a fist again, but with a different outcome.  
>He grabbed for his abdomen, he would have screamed if he could, but even that was taken from him. He could not help the involuntary tears that prickled his eyes, it felt like someone had put barbed wire in his stomach.<br>That's funny because, he doesn't remember having barbed wire stuffed down his throat.  
>She watched as he crumbled to his side soundlessly screaming, clutching his midsection tightly. After about 15 minutes of watching him gagging, she then proceeded in making a slow twisting motion with the hand that was in a fist. The man on the ground instantly reacted.<p>

He turned onto his elbows and started to retch. At first it was very unpleasant dry heaving leaving him laboring for breaths, then something started to burn its way up his throat. Hot blood was spewing out of his mouth to the concrete floor.  
>She exhaled some of her displeasure...she didn't know why, but this wasn't as fulfilling as it used to be. She let her fingers unfurl from the fist it was in and turned to leave, she dug into her jacket pocket taking out a touch screen cellphone as she walked up the wood stairs.<br>Before she closed the basement door she turned around, "**Goodnight, Dean...I'm sure you'll have a nice dream tonight**." She closed the door,"...**I'll make sure of it.**" She muttered to herself locking the doorknob from the outside, even though she knew he would not attempt to leave again any time soon.

She looked down at the screen which was flashing 'Missed Calls' across the glass. She rolled her black eyes that flickered back to brown as she strolled down the hall of the house.-

* * *

><p>Muted sobs racked his body as he found the wall, he grabbed his knees to his chest and leaned his shoulder and pounding head against the concrete. <em>You know it would not be so bad, if only she didn't tell him about the upcoming dream he was going to have, <em>he already knew he was going to,_...Bitch!_  
>Dean squeezed his eyes shut...s'not like he could see anything anyway, his body pushed closer to the chilled wall getting no comfort from it at all. It wouldn't be so dang cold if he hadn't worked himself into a sweat, who knew vomiting took so much out of you? Dean took his right hand and wiped the liquid coating the sides of his mouth.<p>

_**30 minutes later...**_

_ Drip...drip...drip...drip_, he licked his dry and cracked bottom lip... _Drip...drip...drip...drip. Jesus Christ was he thirsty_. Dean huddled as close to the wall as he could, he wrapped his arm back around his knees._Can't sleep, no I'm not tired, nope not at all...not tired, ...can't sleep. Sam...pl-please find me man, you know I don't beg but...I-I don't know how much longer I can hold out_.-

* * *

><p>Sam's eyes shot open to see the stained ceiling over him, he quickly leaned up in the motel bed with a gasp making the springs creak under him.<br>He scrubbed a weary hand down his face, Sam was covered in a cold sweat, his T-shirt was soaked and clung to his skin. He put both of his hands over his eyes and sighed through them. Sam glanced over to the digital clock on his right, _2:44 AM_...he huffed,_only two hours of sleep_, Sam turned his body to the side of the bed so his legs were over the edge.

His large feet hit the carpeted floor, he stretched his arms and back slowly getting up out of the low mattress. Sam turned to his right to the bathroom, he flicked up the light switch with his finger instantly squinting his eyes from the intensity of the bulbs light. He walked up to the porcelain sink when his pupils adjusted and turned the squeaky knob for the cold water.  
>Sam leaned forward and cupped his hands together under the flowing liquid, he splashed it on his face sending a small shock to his body, waking him up. Clear water trickled down his chin as he straightened his back to look up into the mirror over the bleached white sink. His chin had stubble growing faster than he thought, he rubbed his fingers over the sides of his jaw...it was scratchy and rough to the touch.<em>I can shave later...s'not to bad<em>, Sam thought to himself, he turned back out of the small bathroom to the dark motel room and heavily footed to the kitchen area.  
>The room had fairly good appliances for the price, anyway all he used mostly was the coffee maker on the counter, which he was going to make good use of now.<p>

**_Sam had later cut on the light as the coffee brewed in the machine_****...**

Sam sat down at the small kitchen table staring at the map and books laid across it in front of him. Red dots covered a large amount of the dried up crankily paper map, he brought the white mug to his lips and guzzled half of the cup of sweetened warm liquid. He put the mug back down on the light wood table with a_clunk_. Sam leaned back into the chair with an angry puff of air out of his mouth. He tilted his head to the side to release the twinge of pain in his neck.

**_A few hours later..._**

_ Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap..._Sam tapped his red sharpie against the wood,  
><em>Where the hell are you Dean?<em> Sam put the cap back on the sharpie and tossed it on the table, he stood up from the seat he was in, he needed to take a break, a headache was beginning to form behind his eyes. He went to reach for the cup but stopped half way, _...probably cold now_. Sam Winchester walked over to the window next to the front door and peeked through the dusty shades, the sun was peering up in the horizon creating a purple-ish pink and blue hue to the sky.  
>The impala sat in the parking-lot across from the motel room, almost alone, only two cars were left, not including the impala. An old rusty blue truck and large van was out there,<em>Dean would have probably called it a 'Soccer mom car'<em>, a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips.

_...Don't worry, Dean I'll find you, no matter what, whoever took you will pay...I'll make sure of it._ The muscles in Sam's jaw clenched.


	2. Chapter 2

( Thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much for reviewing the last chapter!, it means a lot to me, really it does. So this is a slowly progressing story. but since you liked the last one so much heres chapter two, if you review again I'll put chapter three up tomorrow...now I have only two more chapters done already, but I'm actually making chapter five right now. I don't update this quickly... usually because of school, so I'll try to update on Saturdays or maybe even sooner depending on my mind. So since I have some chapters already done I'll put them up depending on the more reviews I get. _Italics_-thinking)

* * *

><p><strong><em>...From last chapter<em>**

_Sam Winchester walked over to the window next to the front door and peeked through the dusty shades, the sun was peering up in the horizon creating a purple-ish pink and blue hue to the sky.  
>The impala sat in the parking-lot across from the motel room, almost alone, only two cars were left, not including the impala. An old rusty blue truck and large van was out there, Dean would have probably called it a 'Soccer mom car', a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips.<br>_

_...Don't worry, Dean I'll find you, no matter what, whoever took you will pay...I'll make sure of it. The muscles in Sam's jaw clenched..._

* * *

><p>The youngest member of the Winchester family was driving the Black beauty of the impala. He was pretty close to Bobby's by now, maybe an hour, an hour and a half at most. Bobby had called him three days ago, it was regarding the whereabouts of his brother. Sam's hands cinched the wheel tighter, his foot pushed a little harder down on the gas pedal making the engine roar loudly. There were little to no other vehicles on the highway making this trip much easier for him.<p>

Bobby had announced that he may have found a break through in this boundless search for Dean. It was now very close to being a full year of no hints, leads, or maybe targets for answers, so when Bobby had called and said that he might have something to go on, Sam had jumped for the opportunity. He had packed his bags in the course of two hours and was on the main highway by early morning, he had stopped a few times for the rest-rooms, and one breakfast at a diner, but ended up telling the waitress he'd take it to go, and was back on the road again. Bobby had also told him not to get his hopes up to quickly, but how could he not?

He didn't know what the hell was happening to Dean right now, it could be anything!...not knowing was literally eating him alive. The dreams that he was having was absolutely horrible!...it always ended with Dean screaming and choking on his own blood while he was being beaten savagely by someone Sam couldn't quit see...but their shadow always changed. In the damn dreams Dean would sometimes even beg for Sam to help him.._.to just make it stop_, and Sam sure as hell knows Dean doesn't beg. Sam would wake up and sometimes have to run to the bathroom to vomit up what little he had time to eat.

Soon he'd just cry on the floor leaning forward against the toilet lid, till he couldn't anymore, the dreams were just so graphic, he swore he could even feel the cold damp room Dean would be huddled in.  
>Sam felt a warm liquid start to run down his cheeks to his lips, his broad shoulders shook, a sob finally broke the silence in the car. Sam hurriedly pulled the impala over to the side of the road and put it in Park so he wouldn't cause a car accident, he sat there for a few minutes still grasping the leather wheel in a death grip as more tears poured.<p>

_**Seven minutes later...**_

Sam took deep shuddering breaths to calm himself, he hadn't broken down for two months... and it all just kinda came out now. He wiped away the cooling salty liquid quietly as he swallowed the lump in his throat, he reached beside him and took a rough napkin out of the bottom of the brown bag from the leftovers he had eaten in the car from a few hours ago.  
><em> He shouldn't be wasting his time weeping about his missing older brother, he should get his shit together and find him!<em> Sam coughed and threw the used napkin into the bag, he was trying to keep the impala clean for when Deans comes back, knowing if he messed up his car he'd be pissed as hell with him.

_...If I find him...no! I will, I will find you Dean..._

Sam took the impala out of Park and turned the wheel onto the highway again. He licked his now dry and salty tasting lips and reached over and turned on the music to stop the consuming silence, _Hells Bells AC/DC_ blared loudly from the speakers making him jump a little in his seat.

As he was driving he glimpsed up into the rear view mirror to see that his eyes were a little puffy and his cheeks were raw...he looked terrible to say the least...he looked back to the bare road ahead, trees whizzed by on both sides of him.  
>He winced from the throb in the back of his eyes, he keeps having this fucking headache almost everyday now, he'd take some Tylenol to ease the pain, but it doesn't seem to work anymore...his head would hurt the worse when he woke up from the nightmares. He took another deep breath when the pulsating feeling got more severe in seconds, <em>I can make it to Bobby's<em>, _I can make it to Bobby's, I can make it...for Dean_, he chanted to himself. All of a sudden a fresh jolt of pain coursed through his head making him grind his teeth together...Sam Winchester's eyes flashed black for about a second, then went back to his blue green orbs.

The impala kicked up loose pavement behind it as it accelerated one more time to its destination...

* * *

><p><strong>"Hells Bells"<strong>

I'm rolling thunder pouring rain  
>I'm coming on like a hurricane<br>My lightning's flashing across the sky  
>You're only young but you're gonna die<br>I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives  
>Nobody's putting up a fight<br>I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell  
>I'm gonna get ya satan get ya<p>

Hells bells  
>Hells bells, you got me ringing<br>Hells bells, my temperature's high  
>Hells bells<p>

I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
>If you're into evil you're a friend of mine<br>See the white light flashing as I split the night  
>Cause if good's on the left then I'm sticking to the right<br>I won't take no prisoners won't spare no lives  
>Nobody's puttin' up a fight<br>I got my bell I'm gonna take you to hell  
>I'm gonna get ya satan get ya<p>

Hells bells  
>Hells bells, you got me ringing<br>Hells bells, my temperature's high  
>Hells bells<p>

Hells bells, satan' coming to you  
>Hells bells, he's ringing them now<p>

Those hells bells, my temperature's high  
>Hells bells, across the sky<br>Hells bells, they're taking you down  
>Hells bells, they're dragging you down<br>Hells bells, gonna split the night  
>Hells bells, there's no way to fight<p>

Hells bells

* * *

><p>Okay so I hope you review if you like this! It makes me feel like I have reason to even continue this. Okay so thanks, DwaejiTokki, babyreaper, DearHart, dragged-into-perdition, y'all are now on my awesome list. I do not own that song at the end. Oh you can also look that song up...it really gets you in the right set of mood for Sam and this chapter. PLEASE LIKE AND FOLLOW, REVIEW!. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

(Okay like I promised, if I got good reviews on the last chapter, I'd put chapter three, I honestly didn't really think people would even care for this, so it makes me feel...great(only word I could come up with right now), i guess. So I'll put chapter four up next Saturday...your probably like Ahhh! what? well you see I take a long time to come up with this stuff, but most of the time it's the editing that takes up the time though. Like I have a whole page full of an idea, but then take out like 2/3's of it...please, please, pleeeease be patient, I just want this to be just right okay. This is only so I can have part five done, and I have to study for a school test...I really hope you understand. ;-;_ Italics_-thinking, "**-**"-talking

* * *

><p><em><strong>...From last chapter<strong>_

_Sam took the impala out of Park and turned the wheel onto the highway again. He licked his now dry and salty tasting lips and reached over and turned the music on to stop the consuming silence, Hells Bells AC/DC blared loudly from the speakers making him jump a little in his seat. As he was driving he glimpsed up into the rear view mirror to see that his eyes were a little puffy and his cheeks were raw...he looked terrible to say the least...he looked back to the bare road ahead, trees whizzed by on both sides of him.  
>He winced from the throb in the back of his eyes, he keeps having this fucking headache almost everyday now, he'd take some Tylenol to ease the pain, but it doesn't seem to work anymore...his head would hurt the worse when he woke up from the nightmares. He took another deep breath when the pulsating feeling got more severe in seconds, I can make it to Bobby's, I can make it to Bobby's, I can make it...for Dean, he chanted to himself. All of a sudden a fresh jolt of pain coursed through his head making him grind his teeth together...Sam Winchester's eyes flashed black for about a second, then went back to his blue green orbs.<em>

The impala kicked up loose pavement behind it as it accelerated one more time to its destination...

...Those hells bells, my temperature's high  
>Hells bells, across the sky<br>Hells bells, they're taking you down  
>Hells bells, they're dragging you down<br>Hells bells, gonna split the night  
>Hells bells, there's no way to fight<p>

Hells bells...

* * *

><p>The impalas wheels drove across the crunching gravel of the grounds pathway...<p>

Sam leaned forward a little in his seat and glanced up to see the old rusty sign above the car, which said..._Singers Auto Salvage_, a slight smile tugged at his lips. Sam weaved the impala through all the neglected and impaired cars that Bobby had taken up a challenge to repair. He found the usual breakthrough of vehicles to an open space in front of the faded blue house..._home_.

Sam Parked the car on the side close to the porch and unbuckled his seatbelt, he opened the driver's side door and slowly got out; Surprisingly, the headache he had was almost totally gone...just an annoying thrum in the back of his skull.  
>Sam walked around to the back of the impala and opened the trunk, he grabbed one large black duffel that had used clothes and books inside...the volumes really weighed it down. He also snatched one more thing...his laptop...<em>can't forget that<em>, after putting his duffel on the rough ground he slammed the trunk close. Sam's long strides ate up the earth to the porches stairs and up, before he could lay the duffel on the porches wood planks to knock on the door, it flew open showing a pissed looking Bobby Singer. Sam stared at Bobby through the entryway...and so did Singer to him.  
>Sam inwardly sighed with relief when his sharp blue eyes softened, at least a little.<p>

"**...Ya look like shit**" Bobby finally grumbled out, still holding the door knob.  
>Sam huffed a small laugh, "<strong>Yeah, thanks, Bobby...I know<strong>", and nodded. Bobby looked over his shoulder to see the impala Parked in front of his porch to the side, then back to Sam.

"**Looks like you've been keeping that impala in good shape...**", Bobby exclaimed and tilted his head motioning him to come in, Bobby then turned and walked down the short hall on his left and turned to the right into the living-room slash library.

Sam entered and closed, then locked the front door behind him, he followed where Bobby had went and stood in the wide entryway of the living-room/library area, his eyes widened a little seeing how much of a mess Bobby's desk had become. Many upon many of books were open or closed across the dark wood surface, full crumbled up or ripped papers were scattered on every inch of the desk, and still there were stacked books on the side..._probably the ones he hasn't gotten to ye_t. It's not like Bobby's library hasn't ever been cluttered before...but not like this.

"**...Yeah, I know...I've been a bit busy lately...as you can guess**" Bobby muttered the last part as he turned around and laid a hand on the desk, he bent down picking up another old book in one of the medium-sized stacks. Bobby leaned back up and raised the thick volume and blew off the considerable amount of dust that was collecting over the cover. He read the title with slightly squinted light blue eyes and nodded to himself, he set it down on the desk with the many others..._for maybe later_.  
>Sam blinked and snapped out of his little faze he was in with a weak shake of his head.<p>

"**Y-You said you've might have found something about Dean**" Sam said quickly and stepped a little more into the room...Bobby turned back to him and seemed to take a deep breath as he looked him in the eyes..._oh God, with the fuck did he find out?_ Sam thought urgently. He couldn't help his stomach from doing painful knots the longer Bobby stayed quiet. Singer took his battered trucker cap off and ran his other hand through his thinning hair...Sam narrowed his eyes at the other man; he knew this technique…_hell his brother had probably taught Bobby how to stall for time_. Sam didn't know why, but slowly but surely he started to feel anger boil over inside his stomach, crushing the scared shaky sensation that was there before..._dam his head was hurting again_.

"**Bobby...**" Sam pressed.

"**...Ya might need to sit down boy**", Bobby readjusted his cap back onto his head and walked around his desk and the books around it, he then sat down in his well-worn wood chair. Bobby leaned back further into the cushion and slumped down as the weight of what he was about to tell the boy settled fully on his shoulders. Sam was frozen in place for a minute, he was trying to control the strong confusing feeling he was having right now...he inhaled through his nose, then exhaled out of his mouth. Sam walked up to one of the chairs in front of the large desk and sat down, he clenched his fingers in and out of a fist...as he stared at Bobby...waiting.

Bobby picked up a closed book that had a pencil inside, separating a page from the others ...bookmarking his place. He read over the title of the page_...Demons_, _Chapter three_... he laid the book in front of him and twisted it around so it was facing Sam, he looked up from the wrinkly paper to him...waiting for some type of reaction. Sam's face furrowed in confusion._..Demons?._..he glanced up to Bobby for answers, Singer wet his lips and tapped his finger on the page at the title of the chapter.

"**...Demons, Sam...I-I think Demons took yer' brother..**." Bobby stated as his mouth became dry with the words he just told the young man...

* * *

><p>Okay sorry for the cliffhanger there and that's it's a little short too but chapter four is longer, I try to make chapters at least 800-1,000 words long. But the cliffhanger is so you can come up with your own idea of *What's going to happen next?*. PLEASE LIKE OR FOLLOW, REVIEW if you like this, it might even make me put up chapter four even earlier... Thanks, DwaejiTokki, What You See in the Shadows and lindsayd16. See y'all next Saturday! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

(So here is part four so I hope you're pleased with it, so I'm still not done '**Part five**', so sorry about this you'll have to wait again till next Saturday, the reason is, I did do the test for school, but I have to make a comic poster and a few paragraphs about this story I read. Then I have a 30 word vocabulary homework, now one more...I have to read the rest of this story I'm currently on for school, but get this- it's nine chapters I have to finish. All of those things has to be finished by Monday, so yeah I got a lot to do. So, "-"-talking, _Italics-_thinking,** Now** **this is new**, but the Underlined-is a vision/dream thing, well vision really though. ENJOY! :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>...From last Chapter<em>**

_Bobby picked up a closed book that had a pencil inside, separating a page from the others ...bookmarking his place. He read over the title of the page...Demons, Chapter three... he laid the book in front of him and twisted it around so it was facing Sam, he looked up from the wrinkly paper to him...waiting for some type of reaction. Sam's face furrowed in confusion...Demons?...he glanced up to Bobby for answers, Singer wet his lips and tapped his finger on the page at the title of the chapter._

_"...**Demons, Sam...I-I think Demons took yer' brother**..." Bobby stated as his mouth became dry with the words he just told the young man..._

* * *

><p>"<strong>D-Demons?...Demons are real?, I thought<strong>..." Sam's words sputtered in shock.

"**Yeah well, I thought they where gone...or at least not in commission on the surface...I mean they're wasn't any accounts of Demonic activity for years now, so I never took the possibility in mind that...**" Bobby wiped his hand over his beard and sighed.

Sam leaned forward in the chair he was in so his elbows were perched on his legs, he ran his fingers through the mop of hair that was in front of his eyes back, he shook his head side to side in disbelief..._this is just what they need, Demons._

"**...Demons...this is a whole new level of crazy, I mean if Demons is what took Dean, what would be the reason?**" Sam asked, Bobby cleared his throat and turned the book back to himself. Singer stood picking up the volume he had earlier put on the desk from the stack on the floor and handed it over the table to the confused Winchester in front of him.

Sam took the thick book out of the older mans hand and quickly read the title without even thinking..._Summoning Creatures_. He looked up back to the space where Bobby had been, only to find it empty, he turned his head to see behind him as Bobby walked into the kitchen.

Sam's vision somehow went back to the cover, he flipped through the many dry pages till he landed on a large chapter all based on summoning a Demon...it had many warnings in the beginning paragraph, so he skipped it. There actually wasn't that many materials they needed...a few different herbs that he could even find at the grocery store, but some he didn't even know what they were. A bowl, alongside seven lit candles in a specific order with lines that connect them, _blood must be offered inside the bowl as you chant a Latin incantation_, also they needed a matchstick. Sam flinched when a hand was laid on his shoulder, he looked up to Bobby who handed him an open cold beer, he gave a small smile in thanks and took a sip...well more like downed half of the liquid in one gulp.

"**Slow down would ya? I got more in there-you don't gotta worry about that kid.**" Bobby assured him, he walked back to his seat and sat back down taking a long drag from the bottle in his hand.

"**So before we try to summon one of those sons of bitches, where goin' prepare are selves and study up on them-**"

"**-Read!...Dean could be dying right now...and you want to read about-!**" Sam almost instantly interrupted.

"**-Now you listen boy!, I want to get Dean back as much you do, but we have to take in account that these are Demons...they aint' one of those regular damn monsters you go and kill-!**", Bobby took a breath to calm himself a bit..._it's not the kids fault in the first place_, he's been on edge ever sence he got the call from a frantic Sam goin' on about how he can't find Dean. Sam had said he had called him so many times, then went to the nearest bars by the motel they were staying at for a few nights, he had found the impala sitting in an alley at the last bar he had checked. After some convincing with his fake FBI badge, the staff of that bar said that they hadn't seen the young man after he had left with some pretty chick later in their shift. That was nearly a year ago now, "**...look, Sam...were not goin' be any help to yer' brother dead are we?**" Singer asked.

"**...No...it's just-**" Sam replied lowly.

"**-I know...lets just not go into this guns blazing, and the bullets don't even work...now I'll later get the herbs thats on that list and while I do that, you get as much information as ya can, alright?**" Bobby took another sip of the bitter beer then set the brown glass down on some of the papers on the desk. Sam nodded and scratched at the side of his prickly jaw..._he must've forgot to shave at one of the rest-room stops_.

"**...While yer' at it, why don't ya go and get cleaned up**" Singer quipped, to try and lighten the depressing and tense mood in the room...it worked though, Sam snorted.

"**Yeah, okay, Bobby**" Sam rose from the chair he was in and swallowed the last bit of the cool liquid that sloshed around at the bottom of the glass bottle.

Bobby watched as the kid grabbed his duffel bag and..._what is that thing called again?...Lapclap, or Lapslop...no Laptop!...dam he's getting old..._

Sam jogged up the stairs to his room...well his and Deans room, it was two twin beds, a mostly empty wood dresser for clothes...and small closet. Yeah it wasn't that much stuff in here, but it's the closest thing him and Dean had as a place to call home. Sam strolled over to his bed and set down his items onto the mattress...he unzipped the duffel and turned it upside down and shook it, letting all the contents inside fall out across the white sheets, clothes and books, a map and his fathers journal. _Dad...dad...does he even care that his son has been missing for almost a year now?_...Sam had called him many a times, but stopped after three months of trying and being sent straight to voice mail.

The last one he had sent was...well filled with screams and growls into the small speaker about,_ how John had never cared about them in the first place, how Dean should have never looked up to him_. Their father had sent them on so many suicidal hunts that never gave them even close to an answer of where he was, just always coordinates to another state after they barely survived one of the hunts it had led them to. At that time his head felt like it was going to explode and he through the cell-phone at the motel rooms wall shattering it to pieces, this was one of the times Sam had been in such of a rage that he had literally ripped the motel room apart. He couldn't really remember what happened...he just recalls seeing red and breaking a chair on the floor-then he must've blacked out or something after that.

Sam snatched his razor blade and shaving cream and walked back out to the hall, he turned to his left into the green themed bathroom and closed the door behind him. He turned the hot and cold silver knobs to get the temperature he wanted and rinsed the razor blade off before putting it on the sinks counter-top. Sam snapped open the cap of the shaving cream can and dumped one of his hands under the water and wet his chin, he sprayed some of the cream into his hand and applied it to the sides of his jaws, under then over his chin. He jumped when he heard a door slam from downstairs..._most likely Bobby leaving out for the weird plants_.

**_A few minutes later..._**

As Sam was shaving the right side of his jaw...a gasp left him as a fresh jolt of pain coursed through his skull making the razor blade cut into his skin...well he didn't really feel it to much, because of what was happening in his head had most of his attention.

* * *

><p><span>It was dark, almost pitch black...so cold...<em>what the?<em>, Sam blinked and twisted around when he heard a small whimper come from behind him. _Was it a dog?_ Sam squinted only to see a vague outline of something in a corner...it was small enough to be large dog._ Wheres a light-switch?...no wait, heres a better question...where the hell was he?!_ Sam looked around him to barely make out that he was in a room..._maybe a basement_, going by the creaks and groans of pipes and low drip-maybe a leak, in the background. He turned back to the small form when he heard a sniffle like sound emit from the spot. _Okay dogs don't sniffle_...Sam reached for his jacket pocket..._dam!_, he didn't have his gun, not even a knife.

"**H-hey are-**" Sam began, but was stopped when a heavy scurrying sound filled the chilly space...whatever it was. It was moving.

"**N-No please...**",...Sam knows that voice..._but it can't be!_  
><span>

**"Dean, Dean...Dean, how many times do we have to go through this?**..." Before Sam could react, a shadowy cast of a person went through his body in front of him. He then heard something...it was the most broken, painful scream he had almost never heard in his life.

"**I guess, I'm going to have to, Teach, You, To, Keep, Your, Trap, Shut !**" A definitely male voice yelled, only with each emphasized word, a choked scream joined it, till Dean's voice was totally gone, and only wet gags were left.

"**Stop it you bastard, Stop it, I'll kill you, you Son Of A Bitch!**" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs, he tried to punch the thing, but his hands just kept going through the black outline.

"**...Your killing him...your killing him!**" He sobbed out through his tears, still doing everything he could, but not effecting a damn thing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to reality...<strong>_

Sam's eyes snapped open to the mirror in front of him, he started to cough and let the tight grip on the sink go and barely opened the toilet lid in time before whatever he had eaten that day had made a grand reappearance, even some of the beer he had drunk. He dropped to his knees when he began to only vomit up sour bile, he leaned back and wiped the strings of saliva from the sides of his mouth. Sam rubbed away the salty liquid from his eyes and choked back a sob, he took deep shaky breaths through his clenched teeth before rising back up from the floor to the sink. Sam looked up into the mirror to see a crimson red liquid trickling from the deep cut on the side of his jaw, he grabbed a soft light green towel from beside the sink and soaked some of the water from the faucet into it.

He ringed some of the water out then dabbed at the laceration, he hissed a little from the pain...he still was trying to comprehend what had just happened just now. _Did he just have a dream awake?...but thats impossible...maybe he's finally gone crazy, but no it was so real...it couldn't of been a dream...could it?_ Sam took the towel from his flesh to see it had stopped bleeding...it looked terrible though, he inspected the towel to see a big red stain..._no way is Bobby going to get this out_. Sam threw it into the small waste bucket, he'd buy Bobby another one, when he gets the chance, he examined the cut again...he could probably use a few steri-strips from the First-Aid kit in his room. He took some toilet paper and wiped the blood from the counter-top and tossed it into waste bucket next to the sink, he then rinsed the blade and turned to trek back out of the bathroom as quickly as possible..._Bobby was still out._

Sam closed the door behind him with a loud creak and dropped down onto his mattress, setting the First-Aid Kit beside him.

_**A few hours later...**_

Sam raised his head from the book he was reading when he heard the front door open and close from downstairs.

".**..I'm back, Sam!...there was a few more ingredients that I needed to go a little farther out to get...I'm goin' make some chili in a few minutes, if ya want any I'll call ya down when it's done!**" Bobby hollered at the bottom of the steps.

"**Yeah, alright Bobby!**" Sam yelled, he felt a little silly screaming through the door though. Bobby heard the muffled go ahead from at the top of the stairs and nodded to himself.

Sam went back to reading the long paragraphs of the page and biting his thumbs nail into his mouth as his vision trailed the words. He shook his head to get the strands of hair from out of his eyes way..._maybe he should get it trimmed again_, Sam was also thinking if he should or should not tell Bobby about what had happened earlier today,_ but they don't have time to worry about him...they need to focus on getting Dean back._

Sam looked beside him to the window.._.it was already dark out?_...it didn't feel like it was too earlier he had started to read this thick volume..._yup_, it was _8:26 PM_. Sam cracked his neck to the sides and turned his eyes to the empty bed not to far from his...he sighed out, but the heavy feeling didn't go away.

_Don't you worry Dean...where close to getting you back now...I will find you._

* * *

><p>(So I hoped you liked that, uhhhh thanks for reading, PLEASE LIKE AND FOLLOW, REVIEW if you enjoy this, it will make me feel fantastic...I honestly love when you take the time to click or review on this. I really really appreciate y'all even reading this. Thanks, lindsayd16, babyreaper, and that Guest for reviewing! See ya next Saturday! : )<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

(Okay heres chapter five, I hope you like this...so I have to put the rest of this part of the story into the next chapter next Saturday...so you know what I'm going to now on try and just update on Saturdays okay, I'll try to. Please read on..."-"-talking,_ Italics_-thinking. : )

* * *

><p><strong>..<strong>_**.From last chapter**_

_Sam went back to reading the long paragraphs of the page and biting his thumbs nail into his mouth as his vision trailed the words. He shook his head to get the strands of hair from out of his eyes way...maybe he should get it trimmed again, Sam was also thinking if he should or should not tell Bobby about what had happened earlier today, but they don't have time to worry about him...they need to focus on getting Dean back. Sam looked beside him to the window...it was already dark out?...it didn't feel like it was too earlier he had started to read this thick volume...yup, it was 8:26 PM. Sam cracked his neck to the sides and turned his eyes to the empty bed not to far from his...he sighed out, but the heavy feeling didn't go away._

_Don't you worry Dean...where close to getting you back now...I will find you..._

* * *

><p>Sam and Bobby had gotten as many books and information as they could find on the topic of demons, which was a lot...<p>

_**Three days later...**_

"**Ya hungry son?**" Bobby asked, he grabbed another white ceramic plate from the rack on the counter.

"**No, Bobby**" Sam answered, with a bit of attitude. Sam was at the kitchen table typing up a storm on his laptop. His face was so close to the screen Bobby swore he could read the words on whatever he searching about..._demons_, across his skin.

"**Ya gotta eat kid...ya didn't last night, or the night before that ether**" Bobby urged, he turned so the lower part of his back was leaning against the edge of the counter-top, he stared at Sams blank face still gazing at the laptop screen.

Sams jaw clenched and unclenched, it seemed like he was about to break his own teeth with the force. Finally Sam blinked and rubbed his closed eyelids to try and sooth the headache that was starting to form again, the second time this day.

"**Bobby, I just-I just need to get a few more answers about these d-demons okay? Then we can summon one of those fuckers and find out where the hell my brother is. I just n-need a little more time-time that Dean might not have right now, so until I get those answers, you don't need to worry about me-worry about Dean, I can take care of myself, Bobby...I'm fine**" Sam tried to assure him, he had stopped typing and ran his hand through his hair, he hunched slightly forward so his elbows were on the hard surface of the table. Bobby just looked at Sam with a worried but also irritated mask across his face.

"**...Alright boy...but just think, would Dean be okay with how yer' carrying yourself?**" Bobby asserted, he set an empty plate down next to him on the table then left the kitchen in silence.

_**After about five minutes...**_

Sam wiped a hand down his face, he then cracked his knuckles and positioned his fingers over the key board, but they just hovered there, not moving. He sighed out and grabbed the damn plate, he stood up from the chair he was in and walked over to the counter.

He sat back down on the wood chair, he scooted his laptop over and started to eat the fries on his plate, there was also a burger sitting there. Sam was thinking and his leg was jumping up and down a mile a minute, he wanted to hurry up, but God this tasted great...he was hungrier than he had thought. Dean will love to have one or two of these when he comes back, Sam was sure of it. _When he does come back I'll get him as many as he wants._

When he was done, he grabbed a napkin and wiped the grease from his hands, mouth and burped, he moved the plate and tugged the laptop back in it's usual place in front of him and pulled up the page he was on earlier.

_**Two hours later...**_

Sam was laying in bed, he wasn't asleep, nope, his mind wouldn't even grant that privilege it seemed. His green blue eyes stared at the white ceiling above him. There was ten holes he had counted across the plaster...a brown stain outlined them..._rain damage_...his eyes blinked slowly...he was so tired. Sam never thought he could feel so sleepy in his life...his eyes would close, but every time he started to drift off, the last image he'd seen of his brother flashed before his closed eyes. He forgot what true exhaustion felt like...your arms and legs feel so heavy when you try to do the simplest of things...so annoying.

Finally his eyes felt so impossibly heavy he couldn't stop them from closing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>About a year ago...<strong>_

Sam walked out the small brightly lit bathroom to his motel bed close by it, Dean was reading through Dads journal again. He looked confused, he flipped quickly through more pages, too fast for him to even see what was on the crumpled paper though. He bit his bottom lip and tried to wiped the sleep from his green eyes, setting the leathery book beside him on the nightstand next to the bed.

"**Why do even bother looking in that thing?...s'not like you found anything the last five times you checked.**" Sam sighed out the last part, He pulled his white T-shirt down further, it seemed to be a little tighter than the last time he wore it.

He stared at his arm when he reached out to haul the thick blanket out of the way to lay down, he noticed that more muscle was there, the short sleeves stretched a little when he moved them. Digging up old graves where the dirt is like cement, then carrying or dragging dead bodies in the woods for about a mile to burn was not fun, but it was a work out, he definitely felt it the next morning.

"...**Yeah, yeah...you know what, I'm goin' go to the bar near here alright?**" Dean scooted up out of the creaky bed and grabbed his leather jacket.

"**Dude really? What time is it?, it's-**" He looked down at his wrist watch, "-**Ten forty-nine at night, plus you only slept for three hours yesterday...your running on fumes, Dean**." Sam tried, he lend back against the headboard.

"**What're you my mother now? I'm fine. Hey, I might even get lucky tonight**." Dean smirked and looked back at Sam who rolled his eyes.

Dean closed the dark red motel door behind him and glanced at the rooms number to remember..._214_, he nodded to himself when he chanted it a few times in his head to memorize...he was good at that. His father made him memorize things all the time when he was little, after-...a-after the thing that happened. His dad wanted him to remember to do this or that if someone came to the motel door, or things Sammy needed when he made this certain sound, not his ABC's like other four or five year olds. When he was a little older dad made him memorize the names of guns and knives, he even gave him some info on what he was hunting sometimes.

Dad liked how detailed his mind could remember things, it really helped on some jobs they'd do together, but when he'd wake up screaming when he was younger, Dad would give him this type of look that he hated seeing.

Now it's just ingrained in his mind to record things, he doesn't even realize he's doing it sometimes. He cleared his throat pretty loudly and shook his head to rid those unwanted thoughts and reached for the car door handle. He slid into the cold leather seat and slammed the door closed, he winced and rubbed the steering wheel.

"**Sorry, Baby**" He muttered, it was so quiet. He slipped the key in, the engine rumbled to life and the headlight flashed on in the darkness. Dean smiled to himself and turned the speakers on, he didn't even flinch when music blasted out, he was so used to it by now.

"**Alright, Baby, lets put something on to wake me up**." He found something after about three minutes...but come on! AC/DC's awesome, it's sometimes a little hard to choose. So he made up his mind on _AC/DC Shoot To Thrill._

The impala pulled up to some bar called..._wow, BAR_...i_t is amazing how someone could come up with that_, he thought sarcastically.

He sat down on an empty stool, like he was thinking, there wasn't that many people there, except a group of college boys in the back at a booth and a few people scattered around.

The bartender checked his ID, "**What can I get for ya handsome?**" An old-ish lady asked, she had tattoos all across her bare arms...she was wiping down the bar top with a white towel.

"**Uh..you got any Jack Daniels?**" She tossed the towel on her shoulder and turned behind her to all the bottles and glasses.

A shot glass was tapped down in front of him, his eyes opened and he slowly wiped a hand down his face, his fingers gripped the small cold glass and raised it to his lips.

"**Ya look tired**..." She said quietly,..._Carry_, it was written in black sharpie on the little name-tag on her shirt. Carry was rinsing some glasses and drying them off on the other side of the counter.

"**Yeah, well...you can get a little tired sometimes right?**" Dean tapped a finger against the rim of the shot glass for another refill. She instantly poured some more of the amber liquid and slid it back in front of him, Carry was about to say something else when some raggedy looking guy stumbled in through the door making the small bell ring.

"**Now you listen, Ricky, if ya don't have any money this time I'm goin'**-," the man raised his dirty hands and blundered over to the closes booth and plopped down into it, "-**I got money this time, Carry**."

The guy..._Ricky right?_ covered the area of his heart and said, "**I promise. Get me whatever this will pay for**." He tossed some crumbled dollars and some change across the table,...seemed like the guy was drunk already. She took the money and counted it out before rolling her eyes and laying a hand on her hip.

**"It'll get ya one beer alright?**" He nodded and leaned forward against the table. Dean just ignored most of everyone and everything there, even Carry stopped talking to him when he started to have that face- you know the one that if looks could kill, well that one.

_**An hour and a half later of back to back shots and beer...**_

Dean was feeling hot in his skin by now, he felt so numb-but the bad kind...the one where you felt like you could do anything or everything...then *_ring, ring, ring_* he looked over to the annoying door when boom there she was. His vision was a little fuzzy, she sat on the stool next to him, she had a tight black Top on that showed quit a bit of cleavage, she had fantastic hips and thighs, her hair was dark brown with light natural highlights in it. All his eyes could make out was her bright smile with those beautiful plump rose petal red lips...he could hear her muffled voice, but could not make out too much of what she was saying though.

Her words where kinda going in and out of focus like his vision, all he knows he heard was, "**First I want you to keep drinking that okay?**" He nodded, and looked down at the full glass of beer in his hand and took a sip, it tasted a little weird though.

"**Now I want you to listen to me, Dean**"..._when did he tell her his name?_..._what is that smell?...smoke?...fire?...s'no fire in here-wait what did she say?_ "-**alk out of here with me, by my side okay? Don't make a sound**."...Her lips weren't moving though. _How could he hear her then?_ His body started to move, _why am I getting up?_..._wait, whats going on here? I can't stop it...Shit! what the fuck!_ She dropped some cash onto the counter.

"**Put your arm around my waist, Dean**".._.No!_ he couldn't stop it, his arm wrapped around her waist as they walked out of the door, it closed behind them. They where walking out into the dark parking-lot, the dim lamps didn't help to much.

_Damn it! Someone help me!...Sam!..._

_**Next day...**_

*_Ring, ring, ring_*

A tall man walked in from the bright outside world, he walked up to the bar counter and sat down on a stool, it creaked a little from his size.

"**Excuse me miss**..." She stopped washing a glass that was in her hands and set it down, Carry walked over to the young man.

"**What can I get ya?**" She put the towel on her shoulder waiting for an ID.

"**Have you seen this man before?**..." He raised a picture so she could see, she bit the inside of her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him.

"**Who's asking?**" She laid her hand back on the side of her hip.

"**Sam-Sam Smith of the Federal Bureau of Investigation**." Sam raised the fake FBI badge to let her get a glance of it before putting it quickly back into his suit pocket.

"**Now could you tell me...have you, or have you not seen this man**?"

*_Ring, ring, ring_*

* * *

><p>(Okay so this part isn't over yet...and the bar part uhh yeah never went to a bar before, because duh I'm fifteen...so I was kinda guessing what it would be like, so if any of it was wrong, sorry. Yeah so part 2 of that ending will be in chapter six okay? I did this so you could kinda know what had happened when Dean disappeared. So hoped you where satisfied with this and will LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! if you enjoyed this, I really like knowing what your thinking. Thanks, babyreaper, lindsayd16 and ArmandGuest for reviewing. Again see ya on next Saturday! : )


	6. Chapter 6

(Well chapter six, Uhh yeah I don't know why, but this chapter was a little of a challenge to do. I honestly didn't know what to do when Sam came into the bar. So this is Part two of that last scene from when Dean disappeared, I just wanted to make sure you knew that. If you even read this first before the story and not getting confused *clap, clap* for you. I do put these things at the top for a reason.*Read this in your happiest Thor voice* Soooo you can now read on my friend!(I know a Avenger in a Supernatural-wait! That would be totally awesome, a Avenger-Supernatural crossover! Oh My Gos-...blah, blah, blah) *Castiel's annoyed but still slightly confused voice* Ignore her and just read! : ) "-"-talking, _Italics_-thinking

* * *

><p><em><strong>...From last chapter<strong>_

_"Excuse me miss..." She stopped washing a glass that was in her hands and set it down, Carry walked over to the young man._

_"What can I get ya" She put the towel on her shoulder waiting for an ID. _

_"Have you seen this man before?..." He raised a picture so she could see, she bit the inside of her mouth and narrowed her eyes at him._

_"Who's asking?" She laid her hand back on the side of her hip._

_"Sam-Sam Smith of the Federal Bureau of Investigation." Sam raised the fake FBI badge to let her get a glance of it before putting it quickly back into his suit pocket._

_"Now could you tell me...have you, or have you not seen this man?"_

_*Ring, ring, ring*_

* * *

><p><em><strong>About a year ago: Still in the bar...<strong>_

Sam glanced toward the door, but it looked like a regular for the bar. He turned back and slid the picture of Dean across the polished wood top in front of the woman..._Carry_. She picked it up and tapped her finger on the image.

She cleared her throat, _she sounded like a smoker_, and leaned forward toward Sam, "**Yeah, I've seen the guy, he wasn't really a talker though, he looked a little tired. He was getting drunk so I was goin' ask him if he had anyone to call and pick him up?, but I didn't get the chance.**" She stopped when a man sat down at the counter some seats away, she gave him a drink and came back to Sam when she was finished.

"**Why didn't you get the chance?**" Sam had earlier when she was talking taken out a notepad and was copying some of what she was saying.

"**Well, some girl came in here and, well you know how this goes. They left together a little later**." She gave the picture back to him, he quickly took a glimpse of the photo before stuffing it back into his suit pocket.

"**Do you remember what time they left?...Every detail you can give really helps**." Sam said truthfully. It's kinda strange, but it seemed like every sound in the background was zoned out in his ears, all he could hear was his own slightly increased heart-beat.

She squinted a little trying to remember, "**Uh, I think it was almost...twelve something, where a 24 hour bar. I was about done my shift and waiting for someone to take over, but they didn't come, thats why I'm here now.**"

"**Is there anything that you could recount about the woman he had left with?**" He asked, his ballpoint pen that was tightly secured in his fingers stood a halt against the paper.

"**She was pretty...maybe 20 something, she had brown hair with natural highlights, I think it was shoulder length long. She wasn't too tall...maybe 5'6, didn't hear too much talking between the two-at least not from the guy. Plus I had people to serve, wasn't really paying attention to them**." Carry admitted.

Sam nodded, she set off again to refill someones empty glass in one of the booths behind him, while she took care of that Sam tried to think of anything else that could help him find his brother. He had called Dean elven times this morning-or at _8:03-12:33 P.M._ to be exact...he didn't answer once, not even to leave him a message to tell him he was fine and to leave him the hell alone. Now Sam had known not to overreact at first, Dean might have stayed with whoever he might have banged that night. But that was when Sam had called him only four times during the hours of _8:03-10:16 A.M_...at _10:35 A.M._ he called again, but got the same voice-mail, now Sam started to think that Dean would at least get the hint to pick up the damn phone.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earlier...<em>**

**_At 11: 11 A.M.-The Sixth Call, Second Message..._**

_"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates." __**Beeep**_

_"Dean, this is Sam-look man I'm starting to worry about you...(Sigh) Pick up okay?_"

**_At 11: 42 A.M.-The Eighth Call, Third Message..._**

_"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates." __**Beeep**_

_"Dean, this is Sam again...this isn't funny okay? You have the car remember? So I can't go anywhere unless I walk. I'm not stealing a car again, Dean. _

_Pick up alright?"_

**_At 12: 27 P.M.-The Tenth Call, Fourth Message..._**

_"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates." __**Beeep**_

_"Pick up your fucking phone, Dean! I'm not playing around okay? I've called you ten times in the course of four hours"_

**_At 12:33 P.M.-The Eleventh Call, Fifth Message..._**

_"This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates." __**Beeep**_

_"Alright somethings going on here-or you're just being an ass, but I'm leaning toward something happened to you. I'll give you 20 more minutes to answer...if you don't answer by then, I'll know something is going on."_

* * *

><p>Carry hurried back to where Sam was seated at the bar counter.<p>

"**Did the woman he left with seem at all odd? Or even the man?**"

"**Well actually when I think about it, the guy seemed a little-I don't know, out of it, but he looked tired in the first place.**" A bald guy came up to Carry on the other side of the counter.

"**Hey, Carry look I can take your shift, you've been working all night. That damn new guy is going to be fired.**" He huffed. Carry smiled and walked through this door on the side that leads into the back of the bar. She came back out of that same door with a purse hanging on her arm, as she walked pass the bald guy she muttered to him.

"**Hmm, I told you not to hire him, but what did you do? You hired him anyway.**" She looked back to Sam and tilted her head motioning for him to follow.

They where walking toward the front entrance of the bar when, *_Ring, ring, ring_.* Some guy with a hat walked in through the door, he was looking at the ground so you couldn't really see his eyes too much. His suit seemed a little 80's style, it was light gray with a dark blue tie. When they walked by him everything seemed to slow down, his hat slowing tilted up, Sam only got a glance of a deep blue eye aimed toward him and a forming smirk before the door closed behind him.

"**The young mans eyes where-it seemed glazed, but some people react different when they're drunk so-are you okay?**" She stopped digging through her purse for her car keys and looked back toward Sam, he was frozen in place. He snapped out of it and turned back to the door with a confused face, "**Y-yeah, yeah I'm good**" He shook his head a little and walked her to her car...it was an old red 2004 Chevrolet Aveo. There was a road across the parking-lot, you could hear cars whiz by and an occasional beep of a vehicles horn.

She unlocked and opened the drivers side door and stopped, **"I hope they find the-could you tell me his name?, I hate calling him '****_The Guy_****' if you can?**" She tossed her purse into the car.

He cleared his throat, it seemed to keep closing up on him, "**Dean-his uh, his name is Dean.**" She nodded and sat down into the seat," **Well again, I hope Deans okay**", Sam held the door and closed it behind her. He backed away from the car so Carry could drive off. He took out the small note pad that was back in his suit pocket and wrote the little new information he got, but at least it was something.

Sam started to walk back to the impala, he had found it in an alley which was near this bar, he had to hot-wire the car, because duh Dean had the keys. When he popped open the door he glanced back to the bar, it was one of those buildings where theres big wall sized windows so you can see inside. In one of the booths the 80's guy-he's going to call him that now-looked like he had been staring at him, but his hat was again tilted down, so he couldn't be sure. Maybe his senses were on over-drive right now thats why he thinks the 80's guy was staring at him, Sam tried to shake it off when he slid inside the impala.

_**A few hours later: Back at the Motel...**_

Sam was going over the notes. He was sitting at the foot of his bed and was flipping through the pages, he rubbed at his tired blue-green eyes, he had gone through the notes so many times now. It was now nighttime, the old lamp was on creating a dim orange glow to the room, probably meant to be calming, but wasn't doing its desired affect on him. Sam had called Bobby earlier, and also told him the information he had gathered from the bartender. He took another deep breath and went through each line again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes...<strong>_

Dean left at 10:49 P.M.

He maybe arrived at 11 something, Carry was the bartender at the time.

Carry explained that Dean seemed tired, he wasn't talking to much.

Dean was getting intoxicated.

Carry was still serving.

A woman came in about a hour later. 

Womans appearance: Attractive. Maybe 20 something in age. Brown hair with natural highlights, shoulder length long. Not very tall, 5'6.

Dean and the woman didn't talk that much.

Dean seemed out of it. 

They Left at 12 something.

Deans eyes looked glazed.

* * *

><p>The info he obtained left a lot of gaps, not too much to go on in the first place. He didn't even notice he was chewing on his thumbnail till a sharp pain jolted through him, Sam looked down to see a drop of red on the abused flesh, he sighed and wiped it off on his jeans, he really should stop doing that, but he couldn't help it. He had earlier changed into something more comfortable, a tight suit didn't really help at calming his nerves. Sam went through the notes again, but added what he could sum up with, try to put a little more detail into the facts.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes...<strong>_

Dean left at 10:49 P.M._ Okay I already knew that...why can't he ever just listen to me?, he did look tired when he left so Carry was telling the truth on that._

He maybe arrived at 11 something, Carry was the bartender at the time.  _Pretty late at night, she said it was a 24 hour bar so probably some other bars were closed, meaning Dean might of roamed a little to find it._

Carry explained that Dean seemed tired, he wasn't talking too much. _So he probably didn't see any women he liked there, but at that time it would make since that not too many people would be out that late. _

Dean was getting intoxicated. _With the search for dad becoming more difficult he probably was trying to get drunk to relax. What was he thinking? He should of called me if he was going to pull that little stunt again._

Carry was still serving. _The guy thats supposed to take her shift didn't come right?_

A woman came in about a hour later. _So far she's my only suspect right now._

Womans appearance: Attractive. Maybe 20 something in age. Brown hair with natural highlights, shoulder length long. Not very tall, 5'6.

Dean and the woman didn't talk that much. _Odd, Dean would have at least chatted with her a little, definitely if she was hot._

Dean seemed out of it. _Well depending on how much Dean drank there, he would still have the mind to be cautious of his surroundings. Unless he went all out in that bar, but he would have called me if he knew he might do something like that-well he wouldn't tell me that exactly, but something so I would be there with him._

They Left at 12 something._ Just an hour later? _

Deans eyes looked glazed. _Was he that drunk? Was he in some type of trance? Was someone controlling him? What type of monster could control their victims? I'll right them down._

_Who and what the hells are you?..._

* * *

><p>(Okay so next chapter...I don't know whats going to happen next, I have ideas, but I'm still trying to decide if I want to use them. Oh and if you are questioning what happened in that year for Sam and Dean? it will be answered in these later chapters. One chapter might be from Sams point of view and explain some of what happened to him and what he had gone through in maybe dreams or thoughts, same goes for Dean, I don't know you'll see. So LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW if you enjoyed this...makes me want to keep at this...school starts again for me soon so please be patient with me. Oh and I can't forget y'all who reviewed, icedragonfirebird, Nina Ferraro, QueenWoofy, lindsayd16, babyreaper-thanks I hope you had a great Christmas too, ArmandGuest. I just want to thank all of you, the people who Fave, Follow and review...your the ones who really make this happen, if it weren't for y'all I wouldn't even have the guts to put up each new chapter...you just don't know how much it means to me. (~.~) : )


	7. Chapter 7

(Okay first of all sorry for how long it took me to update-the computer wasn't working then I got sick for a few days and I still can't believe how much make up work I had to do. I mean I missed one day this week and I had a paragraph to do, a comic strip for Social Studies? I know right?-then two math papers to finish front and back...now I have a Science study guide to do. Are study guide you have to find and put the answer's on it are selves, I really just needed to get those out of the way first...plus my mind was in a road block for some reason. I really just didn't know what to do at first. Alright enough with my life, "-"-talking, _Italics_-thinking.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...From last chapter<strong>_

_Notes..._

_Dean left at 10:49 PM. Okay I already know that...why can't he ever just listen to me?, he did look tired when he left so Carry was telling the truth on that._

_He maybe arrived at 11 something, Carry was the bartender at the time. Pretty late at night, she said it was a 24 hour bar so probably some other bars were closed, meaning Dean might of roamed a little to find it._

_Carry explained that Dean seemed tired, he wasn't talking to much. So he probably didn't see any women he liked there, but at that time it would make since that not too many people would be out that late. _

_Dean was getting intoxicated. With the search for dad becoming more difficult he probably was trying to get drunk to relax. What was he thinking? He should of called me if he was going to pull that little stunt again._

_Carry was still serving. The guy thats supposed to take her shift didn't come right?_

_A woman came in at about an hour later. So far she's my only suspect right now._

_Womans appearance: Attractive. Maybe 20 something in age. Brown hair with natural highlights, shoulder length long. Not very tall, 5'6._

_Dean and the woman didn't talk that much. Odd, Dean would of have at least chatted with her a little definitely if she was hot._

_Dean seemed out of it. Well depending on how much Dean drunk there, he would still have the mind to be cautious of his surroundings. Unless he went all out in that bar, but he would have called me if he knew he might do something like that-well he wouldn't tell me that exactly, but something so I would be there with him._

_They Left at 12 something. Just an hour later? _

_Deans eyes looked glazed. Was he that drunk? Was he in some type of trance? Was someone controlling him? What type of monster could control their victims? I'll right them down._

_What the hell are you?..._

* * *

><p>It was time, Sam and Bobby had went over as much information as they could find on these monsters. Sam was in the dark basement setting things up for the summoning, Bobby had to make the lines because Sam's hands were shaking too much. There was an old kinda rusty bowl in the center of the chalk lines, seven candles were still unlit around the border. Sam raised his head to the ceiling when he heard something go<em> thump<em>.

"**Everything alright up there?**" Sam yelled, his fingers were still pinching some of the strange smelling herbs over the bowl.

"**Yeah, just bumped into something!,**" came Bobbies muffled reply was from above. The reason he was up there was because he had forgotten one of the plants needed in the summoning...he had hurried upstairs about two minutes ago.

Sam dropped the yellowy colored herb into the dish, he wiped his hands down onto his jeans-the reason he did that was because a powdery substance rubbed off of the flower onto the pads of his fingers- he walked around the small table everything was situated on. He treaded the circumference of the demons trap to make sure there wasn't any possibility of it escaping.

He squatted down and touched the red paint, as he had expected, it was already dry because they had completed it late last night. There were a couple gallons of holy water next to the table in milk jugs and other empty cartons they could find.

"**You uh, ready son?**" Bobby asked. Sam jumped up so fast he almost fell back onto his ass, he didn't even hear Bobby come down the stairs. He stole a deep breath through his nose and nodded.

_**A few minutes later...**_

"**...Et ad congregandum, Eos coram me**" Sam held tightly to the aged leathery book in front of his chest, it was silent...he looked up from the brown wrinkled page to the empty demons trap...his gaze then skittered over to his right to Bobby. Confusion was clearly written over his face.._.no no no, Bobby this has to work...oh please God let this have worked_. Before Singer could open his lips to say, _dammit!_...and Sam to throw the freakin' book across the room, there was this strange crackling sound. Both Sam's and Bobbie's eyes went down to the bowl...t-the fire, it was a deep blue...little bits of the orange flame that was left licked at the air.

The candles fire waved back and forth then went out leaving smoke to drift into the air...the only thing is, all the windows were closed and both Sam and Bobby stood totally still.

"**Wow, it amazes me that people don't seem to understand that I have a job and deadlines to mee-wait...your Sam Winchester.**"

Sam tried to say something, but he forgot that he had been holding his breath almost the whole time so he sputtered a little for air.

"**How do you know him?**" Bobby asked the question for him. They were both still standing behind the table, Sam deposited the summoning book next to the still flaming bowl.

"**Oooh, everyone knows about Sammy-or Sam I mean...it's kinda funny how fast things can get down to hell nowadays.**" The woman...I mean, _demon_ stuffed her hands into her black leather jacket's pockets.

"**H-hell knows about me?**" Sam's blue-green eyes widened, he was unconsciously getting a little closer to the circle making Bobby plant his hand onto his left shoulder. She-_It-_ smirked and nodded, it's dark brown eyes teetered around the room for about a second, it sighed and finally looked down to the Demons trap under it. The once brown eyes flickered to black and looked up to Bobby and the Winchester in front of it.

"**A Demons trap really?**" It complained, it laid it's hand onto it's hip and stared at them in anger.

"**We have questions for ya-**" Bobby answered, he had let go of Sam's shoulder and stood next to him.

"**-Doesn't everyone?**" It jested lowly, it's black gaze went to Sam's who was looking her over. "**You checking me out?**" It chucked.

"**No! I-I was making sure you didn't have anything on you,**" Sam countered quickly.

"**So I'm guessing the question is along the lines of a lost brother is it not?**" It asked, it also was seeing how much space it had in the trap.

"**You know where he is?**" Sam growled out, Bobby again had to stop him by laying a hand in front of his chest.

"**Calm down kid**" Bobby said lowly, he kept his hand there for a second looking back to the demon, "**Is it true?**" he questioned.

"**...No. I don't know where he is ex-**" It began.

"**-You're lieing!**" Sam yelled, he pushed Bobbie's hand away from him and stepped a inch from the line.

"**Actually I'm not Jackass, and if you had let me finished you would have heard me say-I don't know where he is exactly**" It replied, she took a breath and the void of black went away from it's eyes.

Sam's eyes narrowed at her-_it_-, barely keeping the urge to get inside the circle and strangle it's neck.

"**What do ya mean exactly?**" Bobby asked, he was also contemplating taking out a container of Holy water...so far the thing hadn't tried to avoid talking, _so until then_.

She looked around Sam's large size to Bobbie's stark blue orbs, "**Like I said, not exactly. They have wherever they are hidden somehow...actually no one from hell knows where Dean Winchester is-**"

"**-Other demons want Dean? Why-**" Sam began, he started to move around the trap a little, but at a safer distance now that he had calmed down some.

"**-Would you stop interrupting me-and yes-all you Winchesters have a price tag on your heads-you, Dean, John-and his father before him**" She mumbled the last bit.

"**You were looking for him too?...that's why you know this?**" It was more of a statement than a question, Sam had settled near the left of the trap.

"**Kind of...I actually wasn't trying to capture Dean-if that is what your thinking...I just wanted to show the bitch I could if I wanted to**" She smiled at both Sam and Bobby.

"**Bitch?-Who is it?**" Sam asked quickly, he couldn't let the hope get to him yet-It was a demon after all.

"**First Sam I need a favor from you**" She asserted.

"**...A favor, really?**" Sam's hands flexed in and out of fist, "**And what would that favor be?**"

"**LIKE HELL YOUR'RE DOING A FAVOR FOR A DEMON! You already know this is goin' be full of BS!**" Bobby argued.

"**It is nothing to deal with your soul...and plus you'll want to this for Dean in the first place, I'm sure**" She exclaimed.

"**What is it?**" Sam hissed through clenched teeth. He ignored Bobbie's huff of shock.

"**Just to kill the one who took Dean away from you, thats all**" She looked away from Bobbie's confused face to Sam's.

"**I don't get how that would benefit you**" Sam rubbed the back of his neck.

"**Oh it will**" She smirked, the took her one hand out of the jacket's pocket and clapped her hands together once, "**So it's a deal**"

"**So why can't you pinpoint the exact location?**" Sam asked tiredly, he really didn't know what he was getting into now.

"**Right, well so far I think it's some type of spell blocking the area.**" She pulled her black hair to the right side of her shoulder.

"**Spell?-by a witch? Why would demons need a witch?**" Bobby grumbled the question.

"**I don't really know...but it's a pretty strong spell...but I'm close to cracking it, after the spell is broken it's smooth sailing**"

"**How did you know about the spell?**" Sam asked.

"**Well surprisingly before I became a demon...I was taught by a witch when I was human...her name was Astaroth**"

"**So what did you have to do to break the spell?**" Bobby added in, looking from Sam to the demon.

"**I just needed to get to that witch that had first cast the spell, then I break the spell then bing-bada-boom! I can show you how to cast another spell to find the exact location.**" She snapped her finger for more affect. "**You going to let me out so I can do the job?-Plus you like barely gave me any space in here.**"

"**How can we actually trust you?**" Bobby asked over the pause.

"**Can you ever really trust a demon?**" Her eyes flickered black for a second.

"**B-Bobby what it says is all we have right now-**" Sam tried.

"**You know I do have a name-**" She began.

"**Sam it's a demon. It could be lieing to us-You**" Booby argued.

"**Wow act like I'm not standing right here**" She mumbled and looked around some more-the sun was setting through the dirty closed window at the top of the basement wall, the rays that got through it showed the dust particles lazily drifting in the air. She went back to listening to them only getting the last of a sentence.

"**-ight...but you can't trust it okay, Sam?**" Bobby finished.

"**Yes, Bobby**" Sam answered...he looked back to it then down to the Demons trap it was in.

"**You try anything, and I will kill you**" Sam said staring into it's eyes for a second before using his shoe to scratch at the red paint on the floor.

"**Oh no need to say that Sam, I think were going to be very close friends-**" She was cut off by a loud snort from the youngest Winchester, "**-and you know I have a name?-it's not It**"

"**What is it?**" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, then wiped down his face to his jaw.

"**...You can call me Ruby**" With that she disappeared. Sam breathed in through his mouth and let it out of his nose. _He really hoped he was doing the right thing._

"**I hope this is the right thing to do, Boy.**" Bobby commented after a minute of staring into the empty space like Sam.

"**It's all we can go on right now, Bobby...we have nothing other than that demon...Ruby**" Sam sighed and turned behind him to Singer.

"**...Yeah**" Is all Bobby could say before turning to go back upstairs, the wood stopped creaking when he was up to the door, "**I'm goin' make something to eat...and don't think your not goin' eat, because you are.**"

"**Alright, Bobby**" Sam smiled a little despite what had just happened...but he felt different...like finally something was going the right way now.

Sam walked back up to the table and picked up the book...an ink drawing of a demon was on the page...it had the head of a goat, but normal-ish body, but it had a tail and wings on its shoulders. The mothers of children in the picture were pulling them away or turning their heads from it in horror. _Is that what Ruby looks like? And what kind of demon name is Ruby?_

Sam snapped the book close shaking his head, he looked back to the bowl and candles...all were unlit, so he went to go back upstairs.

* * *

><p>(Okay thanks for reading...I'll try to update soon...but I won't just stop this story okay, I just want you to know that. The only reason it would take me awhile to update is if I am sick, computer acting stupid, school work, or brain block...or dead...but that would be extreme! So PLEASE LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! You have been totally awesome you know : ) And Oh Yeah! Thanks! lindsayd16 and babyreaper for reviewing last chapter! See again :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

(Okay I'm a little late with this one...I was going to post it on Saturday, buuuuut. Well here ya go. Please read on..."-"-talking, _Italics-_thinking : )

* * *

><p><em><strong>...From last chapte<strong>__r_

_"...You can call me Ruby" With that she disappeared. Sam breathed in through his mouth and let it out of his nose. He really hoped he was doing the right thing._

_"I hope this is the right thing to do, Boy." Bobby commented after a minute of staring into the empty space like Sam._

_"It's all we can go on right now, Bobby...we have nothing other than that demon...Ruby" Sam sighed and turned behind him to Singer._

_"...Yeah" Is all Bobby could say before turning to go back upstairs, the wood stopped creaking when he was up to the door, "I'm goin' make something to eat...and don't think your not goin' eat, because you are."_

_"Alright, Bobby" Sam smiled a little despite what had just happened...but he felt different...like finally something was going the right way now._

_Sam walked back up to the table and picked up the book...an ink drawing of a demon was on the page...it had the head of a goat, but normal-ish body, but it had a tail and wings on its shoulders. The mothers of children in the picture were pulling them away or turning their heads from it in horror. Is that what Ruby looks like? And what kind of demon name is Ruby?_

_Sam snapped the book close shaking his head, he looked back to the bowl and candles...all were unlit, so he went to go back upstairs._

* * *

><p>Five fucking days...yeah, it took five days of waiting-no calls-no ridiculous pop ups...no contact, It-Ruby-had left them five days ago. Sam was twitching by now, he was quickly irritated, in a piss poor mood, and not adhering any communication-well lets just say...you did not want to get in his way.<p>

Bobby held his tongue as best he could, but he had told the kid not to trust the damn thing-_Ruby?_-or whatever. Sam was looking through the _Book Of Spells_...again,_ Location Spells_-Ruby had told them of some type of spell that could find the lost Winchester. So far none have worked...Singer remembered the demon had said it had to first find and kill the witch that had first casted the protection spell around the area Dean was supposedly being held.

Ruby had later explained with more detail-when she came back two days later after she had first left-then had to somehow break the protection spell by taking parts of the witches body like the eyes, fingers and fingernails, teeth, tongue, hair and...blood, the demon then interpreted some more...but he didn't really want to get into it right now. She had then left again for some reason, but had never clarified how to do the actual Locating spell after she was done the first task-and that was five days ago.

Sam was in the library/living-room standing next to the shelf of books nose deep in the hardback volume, he turned the next page with more force than necessary-almost ripping it from the spine. The Winchester then raised that same hand to his mouth and chewed on the unbelievably short thumb nail there. His blue-green eyes skimmed quickly down the list of spells, then the page next to it...this has been going on for the past four days.

He has been in here since 8:15 A.M. to _11:31 P.M_., Bobby at least didn't need to fuss with him about eating this morning-he dove right into the plate. He had made Bacon an eggs with sausage-which reminded him he needed to buy some pancake mix soon, his refrigerator and cabinet has actually been running low quite quickly. It took a lot to feed the boy-man he means...but, he will always be his kid no matter what age he is. He didn't know why it took so much pushing to make him eat anything, it was like that when was a youngin' too. Dean was usually the one that could get him to consume anything when he was worried, now that he's gone-_no, lost_-now that he's lost, it's like trying to nail Jello to the wall with a hammer.

_If Ruby doesn't come tonight or tomorrow I'll get to that store quick early in the morning,_ the grocery store closes to his home food is pretty cheap, and it's like battling wild hyenas for whats on the shelves, so it's better to depart early. Bobby made a mental list of what to get, he jumped a little in his skin when the book in Sam's hand was snapped closed. Singer had been leaning on the entryways frame on his side staring at the boy for 17 minutes...he didn't even notice it.

He sighed lowly to himself and crossed his arms in front of his chest after fixing his hat, he stood straight again-the wall was actually hurting his arm that was pushed up against the wood frame. Sam wandered over to Bobbies desk and set the heavy book down with a clunk, he then ran his hand through his thick mop of hair and used his other to rub at his eyes..._he was tired._

"**You looked through that book four times, Sam. Look, kid your tired...you didn't even sleep last night-and I know you didn't because I heard you down here the night before, alright?**" Singer exclaimed.

Sam had snapped his head up when he heard his voice that intruded the nice silence of before, the out lining of his eyes were red.._.had he been crying? _

"**You're running on fumes, Sam and-**" Bobby was interrupted when a loud bout of laughter left the youngest Winchester, Singer's face furrowed in confusion.

"**That ain't' something to laugh about-**" Bobby added. His words were halted when the strained chuckling turned into deep sobs, "**-Sam, I'm sorry it's just-**" The kid began to shake his head making his hair fly side to side, he looked up to him showing the fat tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"**-No, no, it's not that-it's-it's just-**" Sam hiccuped a little trying to control his breathing, but it just seemed to get even worse when he did. The older man stepped into the dim orange tinted room toward the boy, but Sam just raised his hands a little backing up motioning-_just give me a minute_.

"**It-It's just-**(He took a breath)**...that w-was**(He looked away from Bobby to the ceiling and anywhere else)**...the l-last thing I had tol-told Dean**," Sam ran his hand trough his hair again, but this time held the strands in a tight grip, his other raised slightly to his hips height in a fist but fell to his side.

Singer stayed silent for a while to give him some time to get it together, _That is the last thing he had told him? He was running on fumes? _

Before Bobby could try and console the boy, Ruby appeared out of nowhere right between the space of Sam and Singer.

"**Alright, I finally got the bitc-whats going on?**" She asked, she looked from Sam to Bobby.

Sam looked away and hastily wiped the cooling liquid from his eyes and pinched his nose.

"**Nothing, uh-wait you said you did it?**" Sam quickly added to change the subject, the demon rolled her eyes and walked over to the desk and took out a map and swatted the other papers away to fall to the floor.

"**Noooo, I didn't do it-thats why I just said I did**" She exclaimed condescendingly, she glanced over her shoulder to Singer motioning him to come closer, both Bobby and Sam came to stop on both sides of her to look over the large map.

"**Well, where is he?**" Sam said impatiently, he didn't see a circle anywhere on the dull paper.

"**Like I said before, I have to do another spell, okay?**" The demons eyes turned black for a second...

_**A few minutes later... **_

Smoke was in the air making Sam cover his nose and mouth...he didn't know the map was supposed to catch on fire so fast. All of them watched as the orange-yellow flame quickly ate up the dried up paper, the edges crumpled and turned black and fell to the table. Sam couldn't believe where it was molding toward..._it couldn't be._..finally it stopped, only a small piece was left.

..._Lawrence, Kansas_...

* * *

><p><em><strong>More Dean POV: <strong>_

Dean's right arm was clasped loosely by his left hand close to his chest, the fingers looked deformed in their crooked angles. They were swollen at each joint and warm blood was trickling from the tips, both of his hands fingernails-or what had been them-were gone. Blackened congealed blood was under his nose, he was panting for each breath he could take...it was so hard to breathe.

"**You know...a little bird told me that someone has been helping your brother. Helping your brother get over you that is...he's given up, Dean.**" The demon took hold of his right shoulder in a crushing grip and used his right hand to punch Dean in the abdomen. The Winchester's breath was pushed up out of his throat..._did he hear a snap?_ He couldn't get away, and even if he could he was too tired to even try..._Sam had given up on him_-_he knew it was true_-_it had to be_.

"**Yup, he finally gets that you're just a worthless pile of shit**" The man growled out and grabbed his already swollen neck and lifted him from the floor onto his feet. The demon let go and watched for a second as Dean tried with all his might to keep standing, but he couldn't so the guy held his shoulder to keep him balanced...it's eyes turned black and he smiled, he striked for his face over and over and over till its own hand began to bleed. The demon then kicked his knee.

Dean heard a sickening pop before he felt it...

The man let go of him and watched as he fell to the dirty concrete floor...it flexed the fingers of its right hand and looked over the damage not even glancing toward Dean who was shaking with pain.

"**I mean, I can't believe how long it took him to realize it, well we can't forget though that he did leave you before...he was in college for law, he had his own little apartment...hey he even had a girlfriend.**" The demon squatted down to the oldest Winchester brother and grabbed his jaw in its hand, he squeezed his cheeks making his busted lips go forward.

"**But ol' Dean just had to take it all away...didn't he?...took him away from his dream job, his own home-and if that wasn't enough, killed his girlfriend-what was her name again? Jessica? Was it?**"

Dean couldn't stop it and he hated himself for it because tears began to escaped his swollen eye lids..._It was true-he took Sammy away from the life he wanted so badly-the life without the freakin' monsters, the death, the guilt_. Dean tried to shake the demon off him, but couldn't, blood was dripping from his mouth onto the monsters hand to the ground.

"**Yes, Dean-you had to drag him along to find dear old Dad, knowing he had left you for the same reason. You just couldn't take the fact that your family hates you...and would rather die than to see your face every fucking day.**" The man threw his head to the floor.

Dean couldn't breathe-_Please don't let it be true, please... _

"**...And now Sams leaving you again...**" With that the demon smirked, its black eyes flickered back to blue and he stood. It fixed the collar of its black and white suite...when he was done he looked down to the Winchester and smiled again...

"**Bye, bye Deano...**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>One day later... <strong>_

Sam kicked open the last door of the house, he was starting to believe that they had been wrong again...he was in '_The House_', not just any house '_The House_', where everything started. The youngest Winchester never thought he would come here...the house his mother-_he had never truly met_-had died in...he took a deep breath and flicked the light switch up at the doorway. It didn't work no matter how many flicks up and down, so he took out his flashlight and clicked the '_ON_' button, he also raised his handgun.

He started to trek down the creaky wood steps, the bright flashlight was the only way he could see at all. It was freezing...and he had a jacket on too, when he made it to the last step he had to cover his mouth and nose with one hand to not vomit from the smell. The odor smelled like a pig slaughter house-maybe even worse-and he has been in one of those-it was a weird hunt okay.

He moved the light across the cement floor seeing brown stains..._Blood?_ Also mixed with dirt and small pieces of glass everywhere...the glass reflected bits a bright light toward him. He raised the flashlight to the brick walls around him...he remembers this.._.but it was a dream it couldn't have been real._ As the light went along each wall he got a glimpse of something...he moved the light back toward the area and his gun.

His breath got caught up in his throat..."**Dean?**"..._No-no it couldn't be..._

**More Deans POV: **

_They're here again?._.._why?-Why do they have to keep coming back? Just kill me already!_

He heard the creak of the steps...they seemed to be slower than usual...almost hesitant. Dean couldn't control his body from going tense and shaking...and it was already cold so it made it even harder.

_Here it comes... _

He could hear whoever it was make it to the ground floor...a few heavy steps..._maybe it was the dude again?_ _They stopped? _

_What are they doing? Why don't they just beat me and get it over with! _

"**Dean?**" He jumped..._not again_. _They going to pull this one on me again huh? _

He heard more footsteps..._Why did they have to use him again. _

**More Sams POV: **

"**Oh my-Oh my God-Dean?**" Sam choked on his own words. His blue-green eyes were wide...he instantly lowered his gun, he looked down to it and then stuffed it into the back of his jeans under his tan-ish brown jacket. _His jacket!_ Dean was totally naked and covered in crimson red blood-most of it was already congealed to his pale skin...some was still discharging out of lacerations all across his body.

Sam hurriedly shook off his jacket and almost floated to where Dean was still huddled and keeled down. He wasn't prepared for when his brother tried to get away from him. Well, he didn't move very far..._how could he even move? _

"**Hey!, hey!, hey!...Dean it's me-it's okay**" Sam blurted. He tried to put his jacket on him, but Dean wasn't having it. Sam was surprised when he was punched in the face, well it was more like a slap with not a lot of strength behind it.

"**Dean, stop it!, come on! It's me Sam! remember?**" Sam could now see that both of Dean's eyes were swollen shut.

"**I'm goin' get you out of here okay? Every thing's going be alright, Dean**" Sam murmured. Dean's breathing was erratic, it was coming in and out as pants. Finally Dean just went limp...

"**Dean?...Dean!**" Sam almost yelled, he quickly raised his fingers to Deans neck and stopped for a second in mid reach...his throat was puffy, purple and dark blue bruises covered the skin there. He touched the area right between where the bottom of his jaw met his neck, he let out a breath feeling a fast pulse under his fingertips. _Maybe he had a panic attack? _

"**Hey, I didn't find anything upstairs...everything alright down there?**" Bobby called down the steps.

"**I-I found him, Bobby.**" Sam answered, he finally could wrap his jacket around his brother. Sam felt his chest constrict tightly, but he stopped himself...he was not going to cry, it was just Dean was so...small, his jacket seemed like a freakin' blanket on him.

"**What!**" Bobby yelled, he began to walk down the steps...he only made it to the third wood plank when.

"**No! I-I'm uh, going to bring him up-just have Ruby ready**" Sam asserted.

_Bring him up? _Bobby thought.

"**Alright**" Singer assured. He turned around to walk back up out to the hall.

Sam swallowed and went to pick up Dean under the shoulders...it looked like he was bruised and bleeding everywhere. He stopped and just made the choice to try to pick him up bridal style-he wasn't going to tell Dean about this...he almost went up to quickly and fell back, but he steadied himself...he was much lighter than he had thought...too light.

He held him close to his chest and began to lift slowly one foot at a time...he did not want to trip and fall. The steps groaned a little, but he still kept the pace..._one-two-one-two-one-two_...

Ruby and Bobby were waiting in the hall at the top of the stairs...

"**...By God**" Is all Bobby could utter at the sight...

* * *

><p>(Okay so I hope this was interesting...i will start working on chapter 9 soon, uhhh yeah thanks a lot for reading-oh and thanks babyreaper and Golden Scroll for reviewing on the last chapter. Look even if your a guest I will still thank if you for your review...just put a number or make up a name and I will thank you but I will put guest behind the name-I did it before. So yeah I will try to see y'all this Saturday...and if I don't post this Saturday wait for next Saturday..I just posted today because I was late. Thank you again bye, bye! :)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

( Okay so here is chapter nine...crazy right?...Kinda like on the episodes and they say..."...The road so far..." I don't know why it kinda feels like that when I update for y'all. Thank you so much for continuing to read this...I kinda don't even know what I'm going to do with this, like I literally sit at my computer when I'm bored and just listen to music and wait for inspiration. Well sometimes I just get an Idea and put it down during school...ha, ha, ha! So uhh yeah your fantastic and uhh read-thats all I have to say/type. "-"-talking, Italics-thinking.)

* * *

><p><strong>...From last chapter<strong>

_Sam swallowed and went to pick up Dean under the shoulders...it looked like he was bruised and bleeding everywhere. He stopped and just made the choice to try to pick him up bridal style-he wasn't going to tell Dean about this...he almost went up to quickly and fell back, but he steadied himself...he was much lighter than he had thought...too light._

_He held him close to his chest and began to lift slowly one foot at a time...he did not want to trip and fall. The steps groaned a little, but he still kept the pace...one-two-one-two-one-two..._

_Ruby and Bobby were waiting in the hall at the top of the stairs..._

_"...By God" Is all Bobby could utter at the sight..._

* * *

><p>"<strong>...Lets go<strong>" Sam exclaimed. Ruby nodded without a word...she raised her hands and laid them on both Sam's and Bobby's shoulder.

Sam gulped a few times to get over the nausa that came with teleporting...he looked around to find that they were back in the living-room/library, right in front of Bobby's desk.

_Room..._

"**Room-uh, I'm going to take him to are room**" Sam voiced. He hugged Dean slighly closer feeling his body shivering in his arms. He walked slowly trying not to jar Dean...he didn't even notice that Ruby had disappered...but Singer did. Before Bobby could blink Sam was halfway up the stairs...he hurried behind to follow him.

_**Upstairs...**_

Sam gently laid his brother on his bed(Dean's Bed) he gradually leaned back up, his hands hovered over Deans form...his mind just went totally blank...he didn't know what to do. He closed his eyes and took a breath...Sam walked around from the foot of Dean's bed up the left (It's his left-not the bed's left) to cut on the lamp thats in the middle of both his and his brothers bed.

His blue-green eyes squinted a little...he had been in the dark for awhile...when they had started their search in homes it was early in the morning, but by the time they had finally decided to look in '_The House_' it was dark out.

He then went back to the foot of the mattress where his brother laid shaking, his large beige jacket covered from the top of Dean's stomach area down to his waist.

"**Here**" Bobby said, he handed him a damp warm white washcloth...

"**Thanks**," He took it and looked up to Bobby and gave him a small smile before his gaze drifted back to Dean. He sat down next to the older Winchester brother, the bed dipped a little with the extra weight, Sam began to lightly dab at the cuts on his face. There was a real nasty looking one that stretched from Dean's top left eyebrow and curled around, just missing his eye, to the bottom of his cheek bone. He wiped away the crusted blood around the insision...at least it had started to scab over at the edges.

"**I'ma get some things**" Bobby mumbled...he didn't get a reply, but he wasn't really expecting one ether. He turned to leave out the door..., _towels, more washcloths, warm water..._

Sam didn't really want to mess with Dean's eyes yet, you know what a fly's optics look like, well thats the best Sam could compare them to, the skin was extremly puffy and briused. He hoped no damage was done to the eyes beneath. He rubbed the still warm materiel across his cheeks slowly to get the dirt and old blood from off of his flesh.

It took a few minutes of constant wiping but he finally could see Dean's pale skin...his freckles stood stark against the ashened color of his cheeks, the skin was slighty red from the rough-ish texture of the cloth. He had forgotten Dean had them...or at least he hadn't really noticed them that much from before, but one thing he knows about his brother's face was that it was never gaunt.

Sam also acknowledged that Dean had a short raggady beard growing along his jaw and chin...it was more like patches of a beard though, like it had been ripped from his skin in bald areas. Speaking of bald patches...his hair was almost in the same condition, it's just that insted of only hairless areas it also had hard coatings of dried blood.

Sam's head ascended hearing the creak of old floor boards...Bobby came in holding in both hands a large bowl of steaming water, towels and washcloths, they were hanging on both of his shoulders. Singer looked around and found a wood chair next to the door, he set the bowl onto it, it just barely fit. He slowly scooted it over to the bed Sam was on...he winced a little from the sound it made, but nether Sam nor Dean seemed affected by it.

"**...Hows he-uh, doing?**" Bobby asked. He grabbed the towels and washcloths before they fell from his shoulders to the floor and quickly set them down onto the bed.

"**I don't know...he hasn't made a sound so far...**" Sam answered truthfully. His gaze went back to the topic of said subject, he put the now cold cloth that was in his hand across the back of the wood chair and picked up a new one. He crumpled it up and dipped it into the hot water, he then squeezed it so the liquid dripped back into the bowl and shook it open to let the steam escape the cloth and cool down.

Sam set back to the task of cleaning most of the red clotted substance from the many incisions littering the top of Dean's shoulders down to his chest...his hand froze in mid movement. The flesh a few inches down from his brothers bruised throat and traveled to the middle of Dean's chest was gnarled and twisted.

_A burn scar...they burned him, Sam's mind supplied..._

It didn't really have a well defined shape, but the only thing he could relate it to was a hand tilting to the left...he could barely count five finger shapes extending outward from the circler mass. His vision slowly moved to the right of Dean's pectoral to find what looked like a bite mark, but not the normal pattern of a bite mark..._a vampires._

_What the hell?..._

The youngest Winchester felt his heart begin to race...he switched the hand that had the washcloth and gave it to the other and raised his fingers to Dean's lips and started to open them.

"**What in the hell are you doing?**" Singer interrupted.

"**It-It's a bite...vampire bite**," Sam answered, he could feel Dean's teeth so he went upward to his gum line, his fingertips traveled along the front of his gums to the sides..._nothing_...he even checked the bottom ones..._nothing_ He sighed out audibly, his shoulders relaxed and he shook his head saying '_Nothing_' to Bobby without words, but he did take note of something...three of Dean's back teeth were gone.

One at the bottom on the right second to last was an empty space, then two at the top, in the back on one side which was on the left. Now Sam knew this had to be recently, because as far as he knew Dean always had all his teeth...he was even greatly proud of them...he always made sure to tell Sam to brush his teeth any chance they had the time to. Their father hadn't the time to care about dental work for his children so his brother made it a priority to keep him in check with it, they didn't have the time to worry about a tooth ache during a hunt.

He made a disgusted face when his fingers came out covered in saliva, he rubbed them off onto his jean pants. Sam checked over Dean's right arm seeing two more bites, one on the inner skin of his upper forearm and the other on the side of his bony wrist. He couldn't help but notice that each finger was bent in weird angles...the joints were bulging. He resisted to look away, but he checked the other arm to find none, he gripped the top of his jacket and moved it down to expose more of his ribs.

"**...Damn**," The older man whispered, he looked away and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets.

Dean's ribs were painfully pushing against the skin covering them, Sam could count each one. In one of the hollows between a rib was a cut...but it was too slender a laceration, it was made by a knife. Actually many of the wounds covering his brother seemed to be made by some form of a blade, ether it be long and thin, short and deep or small nicks, they were everywhere. The winchester pulled a little more at his jacket to find Dean's hip bones and stopped there. He blinked a few times noticing something wet hit the back of his hand, he looked down to see that his vision was blurred...it was a tear.

Sam bit his bottom lip and sucked a breath in from his nose...he turned his head away to the headboard of Dean's bed.

".**..You want me to do the rest, kid?**" Bobby asked, he laid his hand onto Sam's right shoulder.

Sam looked to Singer's direction, but kept his gaze to the floor, he gave a short nod and got up from the low mattress. Sam used the back of his hand to wipe at his dripping nose and made a be line to the bathroom.

Singer watched as the boy made a sharp turn to the left..._the bathroom_...

_**A few minutes later...**_

Now Bobby knew why Ruby was so quick to vanish when they got back, Sam would kill her..they don't even know how to exactly destroy a demon, just the exorcism to send them back to hell, but Bobby was sure Sam would find a way. He had cleaned Dean the best he could, but the boy really needed a bath, some of the things he had found across his body was just...there wasn't even a word for it. His back...what could he say about his back...it was literally sheathed in cuts, burns...and what looked like...whip marks. He later found that Dean's left knee was visibly displaced and greatly swollen...he'd have to reset it.

This was probably the only time Bobby was grateful that the kid was unconscious...

**More Dean's POV:**

_Wha...Whats going on?_

He still felt cold, but not the numbing frigid cold he was used to. Dean felt something under him...it was soft, well except for the annoying springs..._springs? He was on a bed?...No thats not possible. They haven't ever went this far...they wouldn't do this...fuck!_

_Who the hell is touching him?! Don't you dare lay a hand on me you bastard!_

Dean could feel whoever it was running their hand down along his left leg...which oddly didn't hurt as much as before. He couldn't move though...his limbs were so freakin' heavy..._no-no-no this is not going to happen._

".**..Dean?...Balls!, S-Sam he's awake!**"

_Sam?...Oh God please don't..._

* * *

><p>(Thanks for reading! So sorry again for any Grammar or misspell mistakes...PLEASE LIKE, FOLLOW AND REVIEW!...Speaking of review (Standing on stage in red dress...Spot light on me, microphone in hand) "Thanks a whole lot to...HilaNamerchuk, as always babyreaper and lindsayd16, What You See in the Shadows, DearHart, Scrappingrrl, and KitCatGuest...Bye, bye...I'll try to update again this Saturday." (Lights go off)


	10. Chapter 10

(Hey,hey, hey heres chapter 10, wow I just saw that movie 'Maleficent' it was the bomb...it the good way. so uh yeah that about it...oh yeah I don't know why, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me post yesterday..."-"-talking, Italics-thinking...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>...From last chapter<strong>_

_This was probably the only time Bobby was grateful that the kid was unconscious..._

_More Dean's POV: _

_Wha...Whats going on? _

_He still felt cold, but not the numbing frigid cold he was used to. Dean felt something under him...it was soft, well except for the annoying springs...springs? He was on a bed?...No thats not possible. They haven't ever went this far...they wouldn't do this...fuck!_

_Who the hells touching him?! Don't you dare lay a hand on me you bastard!_

_Dean could feel whoever it was running their hand down along his left leg...which oddly didn't hurt as much as before. He couldn't move though...his limbs were so freakin' heavy...no-no-no this is not going to happen._

_"...Dean?...Balls!, S-Sam he's awake!"_

_Sam?...Oh God please don't..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>...A few minutes earlier...<em>**

Sam busted through the bathroom door and quickly closed it behind him, his back pushed up against it, he leaned there for about one minute in silence. Sam raised his hands to his eyes and wiped the tears away...he was supposed to be strong for Dean, but look at him, he almost ran away to the bathroom like a little kid..._Dean wouldn't have done that. _

He walked up to the sink and gripped with both hands the sides of the porcelain, he tried to take a few deep breaths as best he could...his bangs fell back in front of his blue-green orbs. Sam turned the knob for the cold water making it send a loud squeak into the air...as his fingers cupped some of the clear flowing liquid, he looked up to his reflection jerking his head to the side to get the brown strands from out in front of his vision. The scar was still there...from the stupid razor blade, it was a three inch thin ragged line slanting downward on his right cheek.

He bent down bringing the water to his face and splashed it across his hot skin...some got into his eyes so he shook his hands to get the rest of the water off and wiped down his face.

Sam's arms fell back to his side, but his right hand hit something in his right jean pocket...his cellphone, well one of his cellphones at least. He dug into the tight space...which was surprising for how big his pants were...and took out the small silver flip phone.

He opened it with his thumb and looked into the little square box..._11:56 P.M_...

The Winchester took a deep breath...or as deep as he could right now and clicked the top right button in the corner..._**Contact List**_. Sam Winchester couldn't believe he was about to do this, but... he scrolled down some more, _Dad_ popped up on the small screen, he bit his bottom lip and pressed the green button. He already knew it was going to go to voice-mail so when he heard the beeeep...

"**...Hey, it's...it's Sam-you know your other son. **(Sigh)** Look, I just wanted to call and tell you...I found him...Dean. He-He's...**(Some more hot tears escaped his eyes)** Deans in pretty bad shape,...uh Dad I-**" Sam was cut off when...

"**-Balls!, S-Sam he's awake!**" Came Bobby's voice, he clicked the end button as he opened the door and ran as fast as he could without breaking the floor boards under him. He whipped to the the right at the door's entryway only to see so far as Singers back...so he hurried to the left side of the bed. Sam knelt down to the edge of the low mattress, Dean was sluggishly moving his head side to side...he seemed to be trying to move his arms up to his heads height...he was trying to protect himself, but his hands plopped onto his stomach.

One of the things Sam didn't get though was that, Dean wasn't making a sound...not even a groan to let them know if he was in pain, not that they needed that to know.

"**Hey!, hey, Dean it's alright...It's me Sam okay...**"..._Okay, why did that seem to make it worse?._..Now it looked like Dean was try to move away from the sound of his voice.

".**..What happened?**" Now Sam didn't want to sound accusing, but when he had left, Dean was fine...well unconscious, but still..._what the hell could Bobby have done to make him wake up?_

"**...His knee, it-it was broken...since he was out of it, I thought to just put it back in place...I didn't want him to go through any unnecessary pain awake...I'm sorry, Sam I should have-**"

"**Uh-no, it's okay...I mean, I get what you were trying to do, alright...D-Dean you're safe**" Sam exclaimed. He didn't want him to pass out again... but he also hated seeing Dean act like this.

"**Dean,... dammit, Dean stop it!**" Sam barked, he didn't mean to be so loud, but it seemed to have worked...the oldest Winchester brother stilled...except for the shaking

"**Alright...good...Dean no ones going to hurt you anymore,**" Sam assured much quieter. He didn't know if it was okay to touch him because Dean might freak out again...plus he can't see right now...which reminded him he should get an ice pack for the swelling.

**More Dean's POV:**

_They actually think I'm gonna believe this shit?..._

These things have done this before, but the only thing is, they never take him out of the basement though...

Sam would come for him and take him up the stairs only to laugh like an insane person and drag him back down to-to that damn basement. There his brother would just brutally beat him, saying that he was an idiot for even thinking that he would get out of there in the first place. That he would never waste his time to come and save such a fuck up, Sam only came to make some type of deal with someone. Sometimes 'That Sam' would call a Demon from upstairs to come down to whip him aka punish...t-they would chain his wrist to some type of loop built into the cement a-and...

"**...Dean, you're safe now,**" Sam murmured..., _No I'm not, you're just waiting for me to get my guard down...well I'm not...just do it already, hit me, kick me I don't care any more!...Just do it you asshole!_

Dean yelled in his mind...the darkness...that dark void he was always stuck in...everywhere he looked was just black, black, black...

"**Jesus, Dean...I'm so, so sorry...**" Sam exclaimed.

_What the hell does this thing think he's going to get from him?..._Dean thought.

**More Sam's POV:**

He wanted Dean to say something...'_Stop crying princess, I'm fine_'..., but nothing came. He closed his blue-green eyes for a second and then looked down, but shook his head...he needed to get Dean warm...his jacket wouldn't suffice for long.

"**You're probably cold, right?"...Nothing..."Right,**" Sam added.

_Every things going to be okay...yup every things going to be okay..._

"**I got blankets in the hall closet, I'll get 'em,**" Bobby asserted and turned to go out the door.

".**..And I'll get you some warm clothes,**" Sam said. He went to get up, but almost fell...his legs had fallen asleep...isn't it weird how it feels like pins and needles when your blood tries to flow back in?

He went to the large dark wood dresser and opened Dean's drawer...the second one...almost empty...

Dammit he told Dean to put clothes in the thing when he could..._never listens to him. _

He sighed and tossed the contents inside around..._okay grey sweatpants and blue plaid boxers_...Sam glanced behind him, Dean was almost in the same position... his hands had reached to his chest height and was still inching up. The pants looked like they would be a little big on him..._or a lot._ There were no shirts in the drawer so he just grabbed a white T-shirt from his...they always seem to have a T-shirt laying around somewhere.

Sam walked over to the right side of the bed and sat down slowly so he wouldn't shake the mattress too much. Dean instantly reacted and moved slightly to the opposite side, but it seemed like he was using all his strength to travel only about five inches.

"**Whoa whoa, Dean it's okay...sorry...just, I got uh, clothes for you to-**" Sam began, but stopped.

_How the hell is he going to do this?..._

He watched as his older brother started to pant with losing most of his energy and just...well drooped back down to the mattress...his head turned away from him, and his bruised left hand curled into a fist.

_Did he just give up? No he just, he wouldn't-he's just tired is all, yeah..._

"**I...I'm going to just start with putting a shirt on you, okay? I'm not going to hurt you**" He assured. _Silence..._

He brought his hand to his left shoulder and laid it there for a second...he could feel Dean's clavicle bone through the thin skin there...his mouth went dry. Dean was trembling, but he kept facing the other way.

"**Alright, so I gotta get you up to get the shirt on, okay?**" Sam asked, but knew he was not going to get a answer anyway.

His hand traveled slightly to the back of Dean's neck...his brother's body flinched with the movement. Sam began to slowly raise him from the waist up...he gasped from the horrible sight...his back..._what the hell did those things do to him?_ The youngest Winchester didn't know what he was feeling...it was definitely anger...more like rage, but it felt different.

_How could anyone do this? Even a monster...I mean, how on earth?...I will kill all of them...not send them back to hell-no-I will kill every last one of those fuckers that did this to him..._

Sam didn't notice an empty glass beer bottle that was sitting on the nightstand between the beds, from previous nights where Sam couldn't get a blink of rest and needed a drink, moved slightly to the side...barely an inch from falling to the floor.

He made sure to be gentle to not upset Dean anymore than he was already, so he didn't say anything about it ether. He took the T-shirt in hand and got Dean's head through with no trouble...the arms were slightly another story, the left was fine, but his right arm, well Dean got much more distressed. It was the side where his hand's fingers were most likely broken. He's going to have to fix that...but not right at this second...plus he wanted some of the swelling to go down. He tried not to touch the digits, and slowly got his arm through the hole...he pulled the shirt down, well not really pulled, it dropped down...it was a little big, okay it was his shirt in the first place and he was larger than his brother before this anyway.

"**Okay, one down, two more to go...**"

Sam laid Dean back down and scooted to the foot of the bed...

_**A few minutes later...**_

Sam couldn't help the blush of embarrassment, but that happens when you have to dress your brother who was a grown man. He couldn't imagine how Dean must've felt...he was still facing away from him...he had jumped a lot when he touched him anywhere below the hips...but one thing he hopes to God...who he hadn't talked to for a while now, that those..._monsters_...hadn't touched Dean in any way-you know-it made his stomach cramp with the thought.

He tugged the sweatpants up Dean's waist...like he had thought, they were very large on him...he'd have to find some his size, or the ones that have the string belt thing to tighten them, but this will do for now.

He set down Dean's right leg back onto the creaky mattress...

Thats when Bobby came in...he had been unknowingly standing in the doorway for a while now.

"**So uh, heres the blankets,**" Singer said, he looked over to Dean after handing over the thick material to Sam.

"**...Looks a little big on him,**" Bobby acknowledged, the pants were baggy and the shirt was very low...almost to the tops of the boys thighs...probably Sams T-shirt.

"**Yeah, I get that...I'ma go out and get something that better fits him some other time...**" Sam answered. He laid the blankets at the foot of the bed, he was going to move Dean up closer to the headboard.

"**I could, tomorrow-if you want-theres a store not too far from here. I could stop past there-**" Bobby began.

"**You don't have t-**" Sam interrupted.

"**-No it's fine, Sam...I was heading to the grocery store anyway,**" Bobby finished. Sam stared at Singer for a second then nodded to stop the awkward silence.

Sam turned back to Dean and then walked up the left side of the bed, he leaned down...

"**Hey, Dean...look your probably tired and as you had heard, Bobby brought you some blankets. But first I need to move you so your in a more comfortable position, alright?**" Sam asked...

_Please at least a nod Dean, come on..._

_Nothing..._

_It's not going to happen over night Sam._..he thought to himself.

"**...Okay,**" Sam whispered through a sigh.

He lightly pushed his hands under Dean's underarms and lifted him some then back toward the dark wood headboard only for his legs to drag across the mattress making the stupid springs go crazy. Sam hated how light he was...much too light...maybe at sometime he could get that old scale out, they never used it. He turned his body a little so he was on his side...his back probably felt like hell so he didn't want him on it any longer than he had to be. He grabbed two pillows from his bed...he had had four...he was a bit of a pillow hogger, and laid them under Dean's head.

He grabbed the three blankets...one was a deep blue thin one so he unfolded it, but before he wrapped it around Dean...

"**I'm going to put a blanket on you, Dean...so don't freak out,**" Sam pleaded.

He draped it over his small form and tucked a little...Sam picked up another one which was slightly thicker than the first...this one was just red, brown and white with different designs across it...kinda native American to give an example. He didn't think Dean needed the other one...he didn't want him to suffer heatstroke, so he left it at the foot. He leaned back up...

"**Well, I'ma just-go and hit the sack**" Bobby voiced through the slight pause.

"**Yeah...**" Sam added.

Singer went out the door to the left...

"**Wait!, Bobby,**" Sam hurried out the door slightly and gripped the door knob behind him, Bobby stopped and turned around quick.

The youngest Winchester brother didn't want to close the door, so he just kept it open a crack so he could still see Dean.

"**Bobby, I-uh-I just want to thank you...for what you did before-**" Sam had started.

"**-Almost giving him a heart attack?**" Bobby added. He adjusted his battered trucker hat a little.

"**No, you where keeping Dean in mind, I just-thank you-for everything...you've done so much for us...I don't know how we could ever repay you for what you have done. **(Tears were brimming in his blue-green orbs)** You've been a father for me and Dean when John could give a rats ass an-...just-thank you, Bobby,**" Sam finished.

Singer cleared his throat a little seeing through the crack in the door. Dean had curled his body almost in the fetal position and back to Sam...he could see liquid trickling down his cheeks, the lighting in the hall was a little bad, but he knew they were there. He'd be damned, but he felt something in his eyes..._just the dust alright._

"**Ya don't gotta repay me for nothing, boy. And kid your father-**"

Sam looked to the floor not wanting to hear it.

"**-He had a lot of responsibility forced down his throat, and with what had happened-...he had made some bad decisions, Sam. But he just wants to keep you and your brother safe, but the way he went about it-**"

"**-Bobby...**" Sam said, he looked back up.

Singer sighed lowly and nodded.

"**Alright, well you go head to bed-you don't got no excuse this time...**" Bobby asserted.

Sam felt a small smile cross his face before nodding and turned to go back inside. Singer shook his head and went toward his room...

"**...Idjit**"

_**One hour later...**_

Sam laid propped up against the headboard of his brothers bed...he had a few minutes ago got Dean the ice pack for his eyes. The swelling had went down a bit...but he hoped it would at least some more. Sam leaned his head back and looked up to the ceiling..., _Yup the stains and holes are still there..._

He did want to sleep, but he...he was scared that if he were to close his eyes for more than a second, Dean would disappear again. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and sighed.

He grabbed the slightly warm beer bottle from the nightstand and brought it to his lips, he guzzled all the bitter liquid down.

_He'll get those bastards, oh yes he will...nothing on this damned earth will stop him..._

_I. Will. Find. Every. Last. One..._

_Everything went hazy..._

Sam's eyes fell closed, his hand loosened around the bottle and his arm fell to his lap...

* * *

><p>(Well thanks for reading, and a thanks to Nina Ferraro, HilaNamerchuk, Scrappingrrl, lindsayd16, What You See in the Shadows and babyreaper...I'll try to see ya next Saturday : )<p> 


End file.
